Threads of a Fairy Tale
by lunatrancy
Summary: Fairytale based AU. Eren is the son to a poor farmer's wife. But a run-in with a cursed prince leaves him working as a slave in a palace. LevixEren/Ereri/Riren. Rated T, as of now but that could possibly change.
1. The Scent of Autumn

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! **

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived with her mother in a forest. One day, her mother told her to take a basket of goodies to her grandmother. But the girl's mother was firm, telling the little girl to stay on the path. And when the little girl asked why, her mother replied that there were wolves who liked to eat little girls. So her daughter nodded and put on her bright red cloak, and made her way to her grandmother's, staying on that path._

_This is not that story. _

The meadow was flushed with warm colors. The trees had turned to orange and yellow. Where there was once grass, there were now fallen leaves, creating a blanket over the earth. The air was cool and fresh and smelled of sweet pumpkin pie and cinnamon sticks. The sky overhead still had enough sun to provide some warm light.

It was autumn, beautiful autumn. Children ran around and rode in stacks of hay on carriages. Fires stayed on until morning, crackling slowly and adding an earthier scent to the cabin comes. People were in good spirits with warm ciders and the occasional brandy.

The day was nothing special. Completely normal. Eren, his sister, Mikasa, and their friend, Armin, were all outside. Eren chopped away at a tree, gathering firewood. He would switch off with Mikasa when his arms grew tired and the axe was too heavy for him to use. Armin stood close by and picked up the wood to carry it to their baskets.

Eren handed the axe over to Mikasa and wiped his face. The air tickled his skin and a few leaves fell around him. He flopped down into the leaves on the ground and took a long breath.

"I'm really glad it's nice out," Armin said. "Otherwise, this would be awful."

"You have the easy part at least!"

"I do it though!" Armin cried. "Do you really want me to swing that axe around?"

Eren laughed and shook his head, leaning back on his elbows. "Of course not. I'm just joking with you. Hey, do you think mom will make more pie, Mikasa?"

"No," Mikasa replied. "You ate all of it last night. You need to start pacing yourself. If you eat a whole pie a day you're going to end up fat."

"What's wrong with that!?" Eren cried, placing his hands on his stomach.

She shook her head and calmly kept chopping at the wood. Eren helped Armin put the piles of wood into the baskets as neatly as possible. Once Mikasa finished with the last few chunks, they grabbed their baskets, strapping them on to their backs and started to walk. Eren carried the axe, since Mikasa was the last one to use it.

They found the road to their village and made their way along the winding path.

They lived in the village of Shinganshima, a humble village with fairly friendly people. Everyone lived close to each other, or at least within a ten mile radius of the main street. There was a town guard, lead by a man named Hannes, who spent most of their time drunk than actual much work. But they were kind-hearted men who managed to keep the peace as much as they could.

Outside of the comforts of the town, there was a surrounding forest. Small towns were scattered across the kingdom, many of which Eren had never seen. Kingdom Maria was much larger than a town of three hundred people, he was sure. And he had heard that the other kingdoms of Rose and Sina were close to thousands.

He had no time to really adventure out to the other towns or cities or even kingdoms. He was too busy with—

"Eren!" His mother ran out of the house, wiping her hands on her apron. She covered her mouth as she coughed and looked back at him to shake a finger. "It's about time you came home! I need you to do a favor."

"Sure thing," Eren said, setting the firewood down. Mikasa took hers and Eren's baskets to the firewood crate by the fireplace. Armin sat his pack down and stretched out his back.

"I need you to run to your grandma's house," his mother, Carla, said.

Eren made a soft noise and sighed. Carla snapped her head around at him.

"Eren, it's your grandma!" she coughed out.

"I know! And I'll go! Can I rest for a bit?"

Carla smiled and pinched his ear playfully. "You kids go wash up. Dinner is almost ready. And yes, Armin, that includes you. You can stay."

"Ah, thank you, Mrs. Jaeger!" Armin laughed.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin washed their hands and faces as Carla set the table. It may have been hard, since Carla was the only parent in the house, but she always managed to get food in their bellies. Eren had a job at a small bakery not too far away. Mikasa worked as a barmaid, much to her despair. And Armin helped his grandfather manage the library.

All humble jobs. Nothing extravagant. But it kept them all busy.

Carla herself took care of the house and the animals. Making sure they stayed healthy and not overworked. And then there was the garden; picking out bugs and trimming leaves.

Though being sick made her a little slower at her jobs, she managed to get most of it taken care of.

"Eren, stop shoveling food into your mouth," Mikasa muttered. "You're going to choke."

"I have to go see granny after this," Eren snapped back. "And the sooner I eat, the sooner I can leave."

"Eren, stop sassing," Carla said.

"It's true, ma. I don't want to end up walking in the middle of the night."

"You're not," Carla said. "But slow down while you eat. If you choke, don't expect me to save you."

Eren took a big bite of bread and dunked it into his soup.

"I guess if I have to, I'll just be walking home in the dark. But it shouldn't be for too long."

"You shouldn't walk at night," Armin said. "There are monsters."

"Oh, Armin, don't give us your stories," Carla teased. "Eren'll be up all night."

"I will not, ma! Stop it!"

Mikasa poked at her soup with a bored hand. "Last time Armin told you about the trolls under the bridge, you wouldn't go across the creek for almost a month."

"Mikasa! You weren't supposed to tell anyone. You know what, fuck you all."

"Eren Jaeger, you watch your damn tongue at this table," Carla snapped. She held up an angry finger and coughed again. "I'll lock you out of the house and make you sleep outside in the barn again."

The four of them ate their food in some silence after that. Armin occasionally laughed to himself, amused with their bickering. Eren continued to inhale his food, his eyes locked on Mikasa. After they ate dinner (there was no pie as expected, much to Eren's despair) Carla left the table to pack a basket. The table duty fell to the teens as Carla placed a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread into the basket. She added an apple and covered it with a handkerchief.

"Almost ready, Eren?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Eren replied.

"Mrs. Jaeger, I hate leave but I have to get going," Armin said softly. "My grandpa always needs help about the library at this time and I need to get that firewood to him. But thank you so much for dinner!"

"Oh, you're welcome, Armin," Carla said with a pleased smile. She handed a little pack out to him, wrapped up nicely in a handkerchief. "You're always welcomed. Take this to your grandpa, won't you? It's some soup."

"Ah thank you!" Armin cried with a nod as she walked off into a room.

"We'll catch you later, Armin," Eren said as Mikasa picked up Armin's basket of wood. She helped Armin strap the basket onto his back. "Thanks for your help."

"Heh, it's no problem," Armin replied. "Be careful on your trip. Look out for wolves."

"Wolves?"

Mikasa slapped a hand to her head. She pushed at Armin, ushering him out the door. "Don't. He'll never get anything done now."

"Bye! And thank you for dinner!"

Armin waved and ran off before Mikasa could do any damage. Carla walked back into the room, carrying a long red cloak.

"Wear this," she said, throwing it around Eren's shoulders. "It'll keep you warm. And in case there are any hunters out, you'll be easily spotted. They won't shoot you."

"Well, thanks."

Carla patted him on the head and tied the cloak around his shoulders. She tugged the hood over his head and Mikasa offered the basket.

"Mikasa, I'm sure you want to go, but would you mind staying behind to help me with the house? It needs to be cleaned. And there's some yard work I still haven't done." Another little coughing fit stopped her from saying anything else.

Eren could see the reluctance in Mikasa's face as she nodded. Just as he could see the tiredness in his mother's face as she smiled. Eren gripped the handle of the basket tight.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, ma," Eren said. "And if it's too late, I'll just stay over there. Grandma won't mind."

Carla kissed him on the cheek. "Good. Be safe."

"Please be safe," Mikasa sighed.

Eren smiled big as he walked to the door. "No worries. I'll be fine. Besides, wolves aren't that scary."


	2. Into the Woods

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! **

Eren walked through the town, the sun setting over the trees. People were drawing close to their homes, while he was moving in the opposite direction. He pulled the red cloak closer around his shoulders to keep out the cold breeze.

He approached a bridge that went over a little creek and paused. He chewed his bottom lip and looked around. No one was close by. He was fine to cross it. He had to if he was to get to the other side and make decent time.

Eren tapped the wooden bridge with the toe of his boot and took a deep breath. He scurried across the creaking boards and jumped on to the ground once he was close enough. He sighed, relieved no one saw, and started to walk again.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Eren spun around at the voice and saw Hannes not too far away. The man stared at him closely before waving from across the bridge.

"Where are you off to?"

Eren held up the basket. "I'm making a run to my grandma's house."

"Isn't that a little far off?" Hannes asked, walking closer. He leaned on the bridge's railing and tapped his fingers on the wood.

"It's not too far. I can get there and back without any trouble," Eren replied.

"That may be, kid, but be careful. You know it's not safe to be out in the woods at night."

"I'm not stupid!" Eren cried. "I know that. I can take care of myself!"

"That's not the word around town," Hannes teased. "You should have brought Mikasa."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I'll be fine. Anything else?"

"Yeah, actually, stay on the road," Hannes said. "Seriously now, kid. Stay to the path. It's not safe in the wooded area. So don't stray away for any reason."

"I won't," Eren said and kept walking. "Thanks."

"Sure thing, kid."

Eren tugged at the hood again and continued to walk, keeping his eyes on the flattened trail. He knew it by heart, so it was really hard to get lost. But once the sun set, even being familiar with the road, it could be hard. The air was getting cooler as the sun set, too.

He moved a little faster, the leaves crunching under his feet.

He had heard stories of the forest late at night. Of travelers disappearing. People returning with missing limbs. Sometimes of vicious ghosts even following people home…

If these stories were valid, he didn't know. He hadn't seen people hurt; not too out of the ordinary. And ghosts weren't real. But the thought was still unsettling.

And then he saw _it_.

A large, black thing, hunched over by the side of the road. It was moving, definitely alive, and in broad daylight. Solid black fur covered its body. It had paws—massive paws easily the size of a grown man's head with claws the length of fingers. And a snout like a wolf's and ears to match with a long, fur-covered tail.

Eren felt his body freeze up. His stomach dropped and his heart started to race. With wide eyes, he watched the massive wolf-beast sniff and snort around. But when it raised its massive head, Eren could see chunks of meat clinging to its jaws. Raw, bloodied, sickening meat.

The monster dropped its head and went back to devouring whatever it had caught in its colossal claws.

Eren swallowed hard, thankful for not being spotted yet. He waited to gain control over his body once the shock wore off. The creature's head went up and down as it tore away meat to eat it. Eren couldn't stop watching it.

It wasn't even sundown and yet this monster was out. Just out. Monsters weren't meant to go out in broad daylight. They were monsters, they ruled the night. And they should stay within the night when people were home and safe and not vulnerable.

But no. Not this…thing.

It was breaking the unspoken rule and Eren couldn't explain why. It wasn't fair.

He felt his legs again and he slowly took a step back, his eyes still on the beast. He took another step back and another and—

_Crack_.

A dead branch broke under Eren's heel. He paused, completely immobilized. He stared at the creature as it stopped eating and raised its head again. It turned its snout to the air and Eren could tell it was smelling, _searching_.

The moment it turned its face away, Eren darted off the road and behind a tree. He sank down into the dirt and looked around the tree. From over the tops of the bushes, he could see the black monster moving. Walking. Still searching.

It was even bigger up close. Its head stood taller than any man Eren had ever seen. He gripped the tree he hid behind, digging his nails into its bark. Little chunks of bark fell and he left his own blood on the tree as his fingers were cut.

There was sudden barking and the creature looked up, bearing its teeth. It quickly ran off in the direction of the wolves' barking and disappeared into the trees in a matter of seconds. Eren waited and listened before looking around the tree again. Once he was sure the creature was gone, he stood up and grabbed the basket.

With shaking hands he started to run as the fear caught up with him. He had to reach his grandmother's before the sunset now. He was too far to turn back to go home so he had to keep going forward.

On the road or not, if he stayed where he was he was sure that _thing_ would show up again.

And he'd rather take his chance with wolves or ghosts than run into that monster. Eren walked over bushes and ducked under tree limbs until he ran into the road again. It was covered by leaves and had nearly disappeared in that area. Eren took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder. The path faded more behind him; but ahead of him, it was barely any better.

Was he really lost…?

He shook his head and started to backtrack, using the faint road as a guide. Or at least what he could see of the road. However the sun's glow was dimming. Thick shadows were cast all over the ground, but those shadows were melding into a single, solid darkness. And with it came an overbearing coldness.

The trees started to all look alike. The bushes were all the same. Eren looked up and could barely see any stars through the dead tree limbs. He soon realized, to his reluctance, that he was very lost. He gripped the handle of his basket, looking around. Trying to catch his breath.

The sounds of the forest filled his ears. The owls in trees, the crickets in the bushes and the occasional wolf howl in the distance. The crunching of leaves under his boots became even louder. His breath became little hot clouds around his mouth as he panted. Cold air pricked the skin on his face and arms.

He heard a growl and looked around. He didn't know where it came from and he didn't know from what. It was too dark to tell so he did all that he could.

Eren started to run as fast as he could.

He kept his hands in front of his face, feeling for trees or even dropped tree limbs. He ran right through bushes, some cutting into his trousers with sharp branches or thorns. Behind him he heard another howl and his heart dropped, still racing in the pit of his stomach. The sound of his running blood filled his ears and tears started to swell in his eyes.

He ran passed another, thick tree and came into a clearing. He recognized the cleared land as the road. The actual road. The road he _needed_ to be on. And in the sky he could see the warm skeins of smoke against the stars. He sighed, and started to run up the path. He knew the village his grandmother lived in was close by. It may be small, smaller than Shinganshima, but there were still people.

And that was often enough to keep away wolves.

Eren ran to the village. As fast as his tired body would allow him to. But even that wasn't enough.

A wolf broke free from the bushes and jumped in front of him. It bared its teeth and snarled, a deep growl coming from its throat. Eren backed away from it and felt like the village flew a mile away. From the torches and moonlight, he could see the wolf clearly. Blood was smeared over its grey snout and even its paws.

It took a step closer and Eren started to dig through the basket with a blind hand. He kept his eyes locked on to the wolf, making sure it stayed where it was. Did they have any meat? Did his mother possibly pack some meat? Something, anything to distract the wolf.

"Move!"

The voice came from behind and before Eren could respond to it, he was pushed aside. He fell to the dirt as a man ran ahead of him, brandishing a silver sword. The wolf growled again and lunged a few time as the man slashed at it. Silver hair and silver metal mixed in the moon's light, crimson blood splattering on the dirt road.

With a wailing whimper, the wolf ducked its head and ran off.

Eren got to his feet. The wolf was gone, the path was cleared even though the man had dropped to his knees. Eren ran right passed him, ready to be within the safe confines of the small town. He stopped, however, staring at the warm buildings.

That was too selfish, even for him…

He turned around to face his rescuer. The man was clutching his side, blood trickling over his pale fingers. Black hair fell over his face, but Eren knew he had to be in pain. He had dropped his sword by his side, keeping himself up with his other shaking hand.

Eren walked over to him, pulling off his cloak. He threw it over the man's shoulders and tied it around his neck. The man looked up at Eren with grey eyes and fell forward. Eren caught him in his arms and held him tight.

"Thanks…brat…"


	3. Oh, What Big Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

Eren sat in a rocking chair, covered with a blanket. A fire crackled at his side, casting a warm glow throughout the room. He was thankful that he made it safely. No more wolves came after him and the monster he saw never resurfaced.

Although now he had a new set of problems.

For starters, his grandmother wasn't home. There was a note, however, stating she had gone on a trip to one of the larger towns with a group of her other granny friends (written in very plain, simple wording as reading was never Eren's strong point). Eren found the spare key to her house in the dirt by a small garden. So his trip had been in vain. He had put himself in danger for no real reason. But he did have a full meal so he was pleased with that.

But then there was the man he had saved. Well…the man who had saved him. All Eren did was drag him into the town and to his grandmother's home.

Eren left the man on the sofa, still wrapped in his red hood. He tried his best to clean the wound and wrap bandages around him; he didn't want to remove the man's shirt because he felt like it was invading his privacy in some way. Eren watched the man from where he sat. The man was sleeping lightly, occasionally opening his eyes long enough to look at the ceiling and fall back asleep.

His clothes, Eren noticed, were very nice. Black trousers and a soft, silky shirt with sleek boots. The sword the man was carrying was silver, adorned with black gems on the hilt. And then there were a few rings on his fingers too; all silver with the same black stones. He had to be a nobleman, but it was definitely an odd case.

Nobles lived in the bigger cities. And they rarely went out alone; they always had a nice carriage and guards to protect them. Or so Eren had been told. So for a noble to be out in the middle of a forest, alone and away from the city struck Eren as being peculiar.

Eren got up from the chair and walked over. He pressed a hand to the man's face to check for a fever. Instead, the man was ice cold. Eren shivered and touched the man's neck, checking for a pulse. He was definitely alive, just cold and so pale.

Eren let his hand trail down the exposed part of the man's chest. He touched the fine fabric of the shirt and could see, as he pulled the material, how tone the man's chest was. Eren's face turned red and he pulled his eyes away, letting them fall on a chain around the man's neck instead. Eren linked a finger around the metal and pulled it free of the shirt. A heavy pendent was on the end of it.

With gentle fingers, Eren looked it over, turning it around.

Grey eyes shot open and an icy hand caught Eren's wrist. Eren jumped and let the necklace fall as he gazed back at the man.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I…I'm sorry…," Eren breathed. "I was just making sure you were alive."

The man looked Eren over and then turned his gaze to the small cabin. Eren watched him closely, his heart racing. He was handsome, despite looking so tired. He had a strong jawline and high cheekbones. His hair was cut short in the back with a longer, messy fringe falling over the shaved part. And his eyes—Eren found them to be the most fascinating part about him. The man had grey eyes, beautiful steel grey eyes. Eren had never before seen grey eyes and he couldn't stop staring.

"What's your name, brat?" the man asked, still looking around.

"My name is Eren."

"Eren, huh? Alright, brat, what the hell happened? Where am I? Why am I here?"

Eren flinched at his tone and choice of words. If it had been anyone else, he gladly would have shot back with his own sharp words. But there was a hint of something in the man's eye that told Eren it would be wiser to play nice.

"Well…sir…I'm not a brat first of all," Eren said, as politely as he could.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want. What happened?"

Eren huffed and took a long breath. His patience was wearing.

"We were out in the forest. And a wolf attacked. You just came out of nowhere and scared it off. But you were hurt and I felt sort of…bad leaving you there."

"So you brought me to your home?" the man asked, looking around.

"Well…it's my grandmother's home. But yeah, I brought you here. And you're welcome."

The man raised a sharp eyebrow at Eren's remark and then returned to examining the cabin.

"What's your name?"

There was a bitter silence between them, filled by the crackling fire. The man still looked away. Eren dropped his eyes to the pendant hanging around the man's neck. It hung freely since it had been pulled from his shirt. Eren could make out what looked like a head on it; a lady's head, almost like a cameo. Except it looked familiar. He had definitely seen it before somewhere. It had to be a crest of some sort…

"Levi."

"What?"

"My name, brat," the man snapped. "My name is Levi. You asked."

Eren swallowed nervously and nodded. "Yeah, that's right. So Levi. Why were you out at night?"

"Why does it matter? It's my business; stay out of it."

Eren's face lit up red and he growled. Levi looked away again, ignoring him, as he shifted around on the sofa. He tucked the pendant necklace back into his shirt and looked at the bandages around his waist.

"Did you do this?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. I have a little bit of medical experience. But it was hard since you were lying down and I didn't want to undress you in your sleep. So they're a little loose."

"Can you fix them now? Since I'm awake? These feel wet and it's disgusting."

"Just wait here," Eren said, rolling his eyes. He stood up and walked off into a spare room. He dug through a trunk until he found the medical supplies he had used earlier.

He didn't know who this Levi guy was or where he even came from. But Eren was sure he had no right to act so entitled; noble or not.

He gathered what he needed in his arms and made his way back to the sitting room. Levi had already removed the bandages around his body and let them fall to the floor in a bloody pile. He was pulling his shirt over his head when Eren walked in.

The fire illuminated the muscles in his back and shoulders. He folded his shirt and neatly placed it on the sofa. He kneeled and picked up the bloody bandages next, curling them up just as neat. Eren stopped to watch, clutching the new bandages in his hands. His chest and stomach were toned and perfect; his arms were defined and there was visible vein in his forearm that made Eren frantically chew his lip as he stared.

There were light scars across his body; some long and some short, though all of them were fairly thin. And then there was the bloody gash in his side. Blood didn't flow from it, like it did when it was fresh, but the wound was still open and still raw.

"Come sit over here," Eren said, turning to the rug by the fire. Without a word, Levi walked over and sat down with a heavy sigh. Eren sat down by him and looked at the wound from a distance.

"Is it so bad you don't want to get close, brat? Is it infected?"

Eren shook his head. "It's not infected. And I just don't want to invade your space…"

"Tch, invade my space? You're worried about that?"

Eren was being polite. It had nothing to do with Levi having such a nice body.

"Lay down on your side," Eren said, picking up a bottle. "I'll be able to pour this on better."

"What exactly is that?" Levi asked. He obeyed again, lying so that his wound was closer to Eren. He stretched his arms under his head and Eren took a moment to admire how splendid he looked on the floor. Sprawled out and tired and dirty and—

Eren closed his mouth. "What?"

"The fucking bottle in your hand. What the hell is it?"

"It's an herbal potion," Eren said. "It helps with wounds."

"Magic?"

"Never. Granny doesn't like the idea of magic," Eren replied. He tipped the bottle and let the cool liquid drizzle on to Levi's side. The man gasped as the liquid hit his wound like fire. Eren sat the bottle down and leaned forward, blowing air on to the spot to sooth it. "She likes to use natural medicines. She says it's better than magic."

"Ironic. Most little towns like to use magic," Levi said softly. He closed his eyes and Eren picked up the bandages.

"I guess. Hey, sit up."

Levi winced and pushed himself into a sitting position. He groaned with each movement and glanced down at his throbbing side. Eren threw the bandage around him and started to wrap Levi up properly. He held his breath, being so close. He would occasionally brush against Levi's skin, feeling how cold he was. He took in Levi's scent and could smell, under the sweat, a sweet musk mixed with lavender. And then there were Levi's stupid hipbones, peeking out from his trousers.

Eren's face burned red.

"Your eyes are fucking big, brat," Levi said. "It's weird."

"What?" Eren gasped. He turned away, tugging at the bandages. "Well…it helps with seeing just what the hell I'm doing."

"Your mouth is pretty big too. You talk a lot, huh?"

Eren tugged the bandages even tighter, tying a knot in them. Levi winced and a little smirk spread over his lips, apparently amused. Eren blushed more and finished tying the bandage.

"Finished," Eren muttered, his eyes locked on to Levi's. He didn't move; he couldn't move. He was inches away from Levi's face and he couldn't bring himself to move back. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes wide.

Levi slipped away and got to his feet. Eren whined to himself and watched Levi pick his shirt back up. Eren could tell, by the scour on Levi's face, that he wasn't pleased with his shirt and the bloodstain on it.

"I have extra shirts here," Eren said. "I think they'll fit you. You're shorter than me, so they should."

"Whatever."

Eren assumed that meant yes and he went to go through the clothes he had left over the last time he visited. His shirts weren't as silky soft as Levi's, but they were clean enough and lacked bloodstains. He walked back into the room and handed the shirt out.

"Thanks, brat," Levi said, slipping the shirt over his head. "Where do you live? I'll return it."

"It's a shirt. I'm not worried about it," Eren replied. "But I live in Shiganshina."

"Small town, isn't it?"

"Fairly," Eren said, slipping into the armchair. "Where do you live?"

"Not Shiganshina."

"I figured."

"Keep talking, brat."

"You want me to…keep talking? About where I live?"

Levi shrugged and sat back down on the sofa. "Is it hard to believe that I'm mildly curious?"

"A little…," Eren laughed. He looked back up at Levi. The man had narrowed his eyes and was looking at him; only him. Eren dropped his eyes to his hands. "Everyone knows everyone there. I live on a little farm with my mom and sister. My best friend lives only two houses down. It's nice. Really. But it can get boring. I've never been outside of Shiganshina. Really outside of it; I even count this village as being part of the district. But it's hard trying to venture out. Mom needs help with the farm. Help in general. And then with money; it's just…not always easy. And here I am telling you all of my problems. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Eren looked back up at Levi. The man was awake and all eyes. He was actually listening. Really listening. And interested in Eren's pathetic peasant boy story.

"It's rare that I'm around people who actually talk," Levi said. "So when I am, I like to hear what they have to say."

A little smile spread over Eren's face. He couldn't help it. He felt a warmness in his stomach and it brightened his face. He felt a little silly that a stranger could make him smile in such a way. But he knew if he sat and questioned the logic, he would lose that warmth and start to feel cold. So he accepted that a stranger made him smile and made him feel so comfortable and kept talking and talking.

He talked until he started to ramble and when his rambling turned to soft snoring.

Eren woke up around noon. It was rare for him to ever sleep in, but he was just so relaxed. He stretched out and realized he was lying on his grandmother's bed. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, looking around. His cloak had been thrown over him as a blanket and he pulled it close to his chin. He slid off the bed and started to walk around the cabin.

"Levi?" he called with a sleepy voice. "Levi?"

But there was no answer. And he saw no one. He even looked outside. The little village was alive but from where he was, he did not see Levi around the house.

Eren walked back to his grandmother's room and sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced at the night table and saw a folded piece of paper. He picked it up and looked it over; at the very neat handwriting on the white paper. He smiled because he knew it had to be from Levi.

He just didn't know how to read it.

Notes: I reaaaaaaaaally want illiterate!Eren in this. So he's semi-illiterate because he could read the note his grandma left him but not Levi's. He's probably used to what his granny writes and can sort of decipher it. But Levi's writing would be pretty hard for him I would think. Because it's fancy.


	4. A Proposal Is Made

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!

After eating the food he had brought with him, and cleaning up the mess of bandages, Eren left his grandmother's house. He placed the spare key back where it was and quickly made his way home. He was sure to keep to the path this time, not wanting to take any chance at all. The wolves were terrifying, but he would rather run from them then try to fend off that hellspawn.

He made good time, walking into the outskirts of Shiganshina and quickly across the bridge. He did not go straight home. He walked by the little walkway to his home and down the main road. He had told his boss at the bakery that he would most likely not be able to go in to work, so he had some free time on his hands.

He walked to the small town library and poked his head inside. A little bell overhead rung and he heard Armin call out from the back room. Eren sat his basket down and pulled his hood from his head. He looked around the dusty room and walked over to a wall lined with books. Some were leather bound, others just sheets of paper. A few even had pictures; those he liked the best because they required a little less reading.

When it came to books and stories, Eren had always relied on Armin to read to him. His mother knew how to read and even write, but teaching him had been a challenge. And Eren had no patience for sitting and learning for so long. So he depended on Armin to read him books and even occasionally write things for him.

Eren looked over the books on the shelves, turning the letter around in his hands. The one Levi left him. He was tempted to have Armin read it to him. But he also didn't want to be questioned. Not that Armin would really question him; but if he did, Eren knew Armin would easily pry out any information from him.

"Hey Eren," Armin called, walking out from the back room. Eren turned around and waved to him, tucking his letter into his pocket. "You made it back safely."

"Of course," Eren said. "Would you believe it, she wasn't even there."

"So you stayed there all alone?" Armin cried. "I'm surprised! No witches got you?"

"There's no such thing as witches," Eren spat. "And even if there were, they'd all live in the bigger cities."

"If you say so. Have you seen Mikasa yet?"

"Not yet. I barely got back. I'll head over there though," Eren said. He reached for his pocket and started to pull out the note. "Hey, Armin, can you…uh…"

"Hm? What is it?" Armin asked, picking up a stack of books. "Eren?'

"Bring a book by for later," Eren said. "Because I'm sure you'll be over at some point."

"No problem. Any requests?"

"Surprise me," Eren laughed, walking back to the door. He slipped his arm under the basket's handle and opened the door. "See you later."

"Bye!"

Eren shoved the note deeper into his pocket. He couldn't let Armin see it. Not yet. He gripped the basket tighter and walked down the road, waving to people as he walked by. The same people he always waved to, doing the same routine they always did.

He walked up to the old tavern and stepped inside, looking around. It was fairly empty, save for a few patrons.

"Hey, Eren! Why don't you pull up a chair!"

Eren wasn't sure who said it, but he guessed it came from the broad-shouldered blonde sitting with a goblet in his hands. Reiner Braun had a tendency to keep everyone together like a mother hen. Not that anyone really complained; until they were all scattered throughout the town and lost.

Reiner pulled out a chair and Eren sank into it, setting his basket on the table in front of him. Next to Reiner, on his other side, sat a lanky boy with a shy face named Bertholdt. He waved to Eren and he even smiled, but he didn't say a word.

On the other side of the table sat a kid with his hair shaved short, named Connie, and by him a woman who should have been working. But instead she claimed to be on a break to have a beer instead; the freckle-faced woman's name was Ymir.

And finally, sitting on the edge, was the guy Eren hated most. His name was Jean and for some odd reason, every young girl in the town thought he was some prince charming; but to Eren he was closer to a donkey.

They stared at each other in silence for a long time.

"Whenever you two are done eye-fucking, would you like something to drink?" Ymir asked from her end of the table.

Eren and Jean both slammed their hands on the table.

"Shut up, Ymir!" Eren shouted. "As if I ever would!"

"As if you ever could!" Jean spat.

"Don't fight with me, fight with her! She said it!"

Ymir started to laugh, apparently pleased with herself. Even Reiner and Connie started to laugh. Bertholdt stayed rather quiet, however, taking a sip from his goblet. A few seconds later, the door to the back kitchen opened. Mikasa appeared, looking around.

Eren was too busy grabbing at Jean's hair to notice her. Jean had gotten a hold of his red hood and was trying to strangle him with it. Mikasa walked over to their table, a tray of drinks in her hands. She set it down and gently pried the two boys apart.

"I will kick you both out if I have to," she said.

"He started it," Eren mumbled. Mikasa flicked him on the nose and started to pass out goblets.

"Doesn't matter. Behave yourself."

Jean snorted and picked up his cup, tilting is head back to drink from it. Eren lunged over the table, tipping the end of his cup forward before Mikasa could stop him. Jean spilled his drink down the front of his shirt.

"Dammit Eren!"

Eren laughed and Mikasa and pinched his ear. Eren reluctantly started to settle down, sinking into his chair. Reiner slapped him on the back, laughing even harder.

The door to the tavern opened again and everyone looked around. Armin ran inside, a bundle of books in his arms. He smiled at everyone and hurried over.

"Grandpa is closing the library up early today since it's been really slow," Armin announced. He sat the books down and Eren looked them over. "And I figured everyone would be here."

"Lucky guess, kid," Ymir said. Mikasa dragged a chair from another table and tugged Armin into it. Without a word, she disappeared into the kitchen again, only to return with something to drink for Armin.

They all chatted with each other, each one going around and telling any interesting stories. Eren warned them all of the wolves in the forest. Of course he only received some scorn from Mikasa for veering off the road. It was expected, he figured, but he kept his meeting with Levi a secret. He didn't want to get yelled at for that too; especially in front of everyone he knew.

He and Armin stayed around until Mikasa was free to leave, even after everyone else had left. Eren looked through the books Armin had with him. Most had colored pictures, to his delight. And then he remembered the note he had tucked away in his pocket. He still didn't want anyone to really know but…

"Hey, Armin," Eren whispered. Armin looked around at him and leaned in to listen. "Could you read over something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Eren pulled the crinkled note from his pocket. He handed it over and Armin looked at it. He started to laugh and Eren's eyes widened.

"W-What does it say?"

"It just says "Thank you again, brat. Don't die on your way home". And then it's signed by someone named Levi," Armin said. "Which Levi is it?"

Eren tugged the note away and stared at it, trying to make some sense of the words. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking at the words on the paper. Now that Armin had read it to him, he could make out a few of the words. But it was still practically undecipherable.

"Eren?"

"He's no one," Eren said. "Sort of."

"Then why is he telling you thank you?"

"It's complicated."

"What's complicated?" Mikasa asked, lingering over their shoulders. Eren flinched and shook his head.

"Nothing. Are you ready to go?"

Mikasa reached over his head and grabbed the note, walking away. Eren jumped to his feet and chased after her.

"Give it back!"

"Who's Levi?"

"No one."

"Eren."

Eren rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. "Just forget it. And keep the note. Are you ready to leave yet?"

She gave a frustrated sigh and picked up the rest of her belongings. The three of them left the tavern as a rowdier crowd started to file in. It was always the same; during the say, the tavern was a safer spot to relax. But by the evening a more abrasive group would take over and usually had to be monitored by the town guard.

Eren didn't care what they did as long as he and his family were far from it.

He was ready to be home. He craved the feel of his own bed and his mother's cooking. It had been one night but he was thankful to be back. But the sight welcoming him home was not what he wanted.

Hannes stood at the front door to his house, talking to his mother. And the look on her face was distressing. Completely distraught.

"Ma!" Eren called as he ran up to the house. "Ma, what's wrong, what's going on?"

Hannes stepped aside and rubbed his head. Carla looked at Eren and shook her head. Mikasa and Armin ran up behind Eren, both of them waiting for answers.

"It's really nothing you kids should worry about…," Hannes said softly. Carla rubbed her face on her apron.

"Just money," Carla said.

Always money…

"Again?" Eren asked. He took off his red cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry," Hannes said. "I'm doing what I can. Trying to get these payments overlooked and lowered again but it's not easy."

"You've done enough," Eren said, rubbing his mother's back. "We'll come up with the money. Mikasa and I are both working."

"I can give you money too," Armin said. "I'm always over here; it's only fair."

"N-No, no," Carla said. "No. I'm not going to accept money from you, Armin. We…We'll figure out something."

Hannes nodded apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Carla. You know I am. If there's anything I can do…"

"I know, Hannes," she said. "I'll…figure out something by tomorrow."

It had been going on for months now. Always short on payments and taxes. And every time, Hannes had managed to move around enough rules to let them slide by. But then Carla got sick and the already difficult taxes became even harder. And keeping up with the garden was becoming impossible.

After dinner, Eren, Mikasa and Armin cleaned up the kitchen. And once they had finished, they ventured out into the garden and barn to work outside. Carla retired to her room to rest. Eren didn't mind the work. He hadn't done much almost all day, so anything he could do to help didn't bother him.

The three of them worked until the sun started to set. They washed up at the well and started to go back into the house. They were tired and ready to relax for a while before worrying about their money.

The wind blew cold, almost too cold. And the chill settled over Eren's shoulders. He looked over his shoulder and at the setting sun. A sudden sinking feeling settled in his stomach.

"Eren. What's wrong?" Mikasa asked.

"I…I don't know," Eren said. "I just felt uneasy suddenly."

Mikasa walked over to him and pressed a hand to his forehead. Eren huffed as she touched his cheeks and neck.

"You don't feel feverish. Are you light-headed from working? You should lie down."

"I'm fine!" Eren cried. He sighed and kept walking toward the house.

They lit candles and settled in the sitting room around Armin. Eren picked out the book; the one with the most pictures, despite its loose binding. He didn't know what the story was about, but he gathered it had something to do with a group of people living within a wall, in fear of being eaten by monsters.

"What it called?" Eren asked, tapping the cover.

"Attack on Titan," Armin replied. Mikasa leaned her head on Armin's shoulder in silent excitement. She didn't smile, but her emotion was in her eyes. And that, both Eren and Armin, could read.

Armin opened the book, revealing the pictures and started to read when there was a commotion outside. The three of them looked to each other and stayed quiet as the noises continued on. Eren rose and ran to the door, swinging it open.

It looked like a parade.

Black horses stood in the street, all of them in front of a black carriage. It was solid black too, save for the silver crest painted on the door. Among all the black, there was a white horse and on it sat a tall man with blonde hair. He was talking to a rather distressed Hannes.

"What is that?" Armin asked, peeking his head out under Eren. Mikasa joined them, poking her out over Eren's. He suddenly gasped.

"What is it, Armin?!" both Eren and Mikasa called.

"That…that's the seal of the palace," Armin said. "The crest of Rose. The crest of the prince!"

Eren squinted to see the crest better in the dark. It was a round piece, featuring the profile of a woman. Like a cameo, almost…

He gasped and slowly slid back into the house, his heart racing. Surely, it couldn't be.

The man dismantled from his white horse and opened the door to the black coach. Armin and Mikasa watched as a rather short man stepped out of the carriage. He was dressed in all black; the same deep black as his hair, but his skin was deathly pale.

And he was walking in the direction of their house.

"Eren," Armin said, stepped back from the door. Eren had slid down the wall and was hiding his face in disbelief. He couldn't even look up to face Armin. "Exactly which Levi did you save? Because you know the prince of Rose is named—"

"I never knew that," Eren whispered. He kept his hands over his head, tugging at his hair as the reality set it. "I never knew that. I never even knew this kingdom had a real prince."

"How could you not know that, Eren?!" Mikasa hissed. She turned, briefly, to look at him and quickly look back out the door.

Seconds later, Eren heard the door to one of the rooms open. His mother appeared, looking terribly ragged. Her hair was a mess and there were heavy bags under eyes. She coughed with her hoarse voice and pulled a shawl around her thin shoulders.

"What the hell is with all the yelling?" she rasped, coughing again. "Why aren't you kids in bed? Why is the door open? Eren, get your ass off the floor."

"Ma, you don't understand."

Carla pulled Armin and Mikasa from the door and looked outside.

"Oh…"

Levi stood before her, a rather bland expression on his face. Carla looked over her shoulder to Armin and Mikasa, and then to Eren.

"Eren, what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Levi cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"I apologize for showing up at such an ungodly hour and uninvited," he said, his voice calm and smooth. "But this is the residence of Eren Jaeger, am I correct?"

Carla opened her mouth and nodded, trying to force a smile. She snapped her neck around to glare at Eren, who was still a crumbled mess on the floor. She snapped her fingers at him.

"Eren, come here and see your guest," she said through gritted teeth. "Now."

Eren slowly got to his feet. He shuffled to the door, passed Armin and Mikasa who were still in quiet shock. Carla grabbed Eren by the arm once he was within her grasp.

He nervously smiled at Levi. Up close Eren could see the details of his fine clothes; the intricately woven materials and the delicate designs on his coat and shirt. The man—prince—tugged at the cravat around his neck and rings glittered on his long fingers.

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Eren!" Carla snapped, slapping Eren on the arm. "Show some respect! Invite him inside."

"Oh. OH!" Eren gasped. "Yeah, uh…please come in?"

"Thank you," Levi said, as if he had been waiting decades to say it. He stepped over the threshold and walked passed Eren and his mother. His blonde haired guard remained outside, standing firmly with his sword at his side.

Levi glanced at Armin and Mikasa but did not say anything to them as he glided into the room.

"Uh…should I take your coat?" Eren asked, looking to his mother for better instruction. Levi shook his head.

"That's not necessary."

"Do I offer you tea?" Eren said. Carla shook her head and pushed Eren to the kitchen.

"This way, your highness," Carla said, gesturing for Levi to follow.

Their kitchen served as their dining room, a small table in the center with a few chairs pushed up to it. Carla offered Levi whichever chair he wanted and he happened to take Mikasa's before she could claim it. Carla sat next to him, holding back pained coughs as she smiled her best. Eren took his normal seat, leaving Mikasa and Armin to squeeze into a single chair.

"I'm sorry I'm still here," Armin whispered between Mikasa and Eren. "But I'm really curious about this."

"Trust me, I want you to stay," Eren muttered. "I'm curious too."

"I just want to know what trouble you got into," Mikasa spat back.

"I'm not in trouble!"

Carla tapped her hand on the table at them. The three of them quieted down and looked to Levi. He had folded his hands neatly on the table in front of him.

"Are you his mother?" Levi asked Carla, gesturing with his head in Eren's direction. Carla nodded.

"Yes, your highness," she said. A cough erupted from her throat and she pulled her shawl closer around herself. "I am. And I apologize for any trouble he may have caused you. And if it's any expense we can pay it—"

"Don't lie about that, ma!" Eren cried. "You know that we can't. Don't make empty promises."

"Eren, you shut your mouth!" Carla hissed. "I will not have you misbehaving in front of our prince. I will send you to your damn room!"

"That's not necessary," Levi said. "In fact, it's just the opposite. Your son actually saved me."

A silence fell over the room, only interrupted by another coughing fit.

"Eren…saved you?" Mikasa asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I saved him and he in turn provided me with shelter for the night," Levi said calmly. "And for that, I'm truly thankful."

"You saved the prince and you didn't tell me!?" Carla asked.

"I didn't know he was the prince!" Eren shouted back.

"How could you not know?" Armin cried.

"Eren, how did you save someone?" Mikasa asked. "You can barely take care of yourself."

"Ma, can you please send me to my room now? I'm fucking done with everyone."

"Not until you explain how you didn't know he was the prince," Carla replied firmly. Eren dropped his head to the table, covering his hair with his arms to drown everyone out.

He heard Levi take a long breath. "I felt it was only fair to offer my thanks again. And to offer a proposal."

The room grew quiet again and everyone turned their eyes to Levi. Even Eren looked up.

"I was told, by Eren himself, that you were sick, Miss Carla. And that you had financial problems. Trouble with the animals and such. So I've brought with me medicine, from my own doctors. Ten bags of gold. And a few animals, in good health. Chickens, goats and a milk producing cow."

Eren's eyes widened. He sat up, listening to the list of goods Levi had on him. At this very moment. It was overwhelming. Impossible. With all of that, his mother would get well. They wouldn't go hungry or be in any need. And then the money. All of that money. Ten bags of pure gold. One gold coin could easily pay off five months worth of taxes. And Levi had ten bags of it.

"T-That…that's very generous of you," Carla said, her voice quivering.

"What's the catch?"

Everyone looked to Mikasa as she spoke. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the Levi. The prince smiled, apparently amused by her question.

"It is very generous, but there has to be a catch. And it's not out of the goodness of your heart because Eren saved you. You saved him, so you're even now. What do you want in return?"

"I want Eren to come back with me."

This time, no silence fell over them. Everyone got to their feet, slamming their hands on the table.

"You want me to sell my son!?"

"You can't be serious!"

"You can't take my brother away!"

"I'm not an object!"

The comments and protests kept flying at Levi. Eren was infuriated. His entire body was shaking, burning with anger and hurt. He was offended; really offended that Levi would propose something so sickening. He wasn't something to be sold. He wasn't property.

And yet even with the flying, raging comments being thrown at him, Levi did not move. He did not respond. His expression remained firm and his hands still calmly folded on the table in front of him.

Another coughing fit suddenly erupted from Carla, this one forcing her back into her chair. She held her stomach and covered her mouth as she shook. Eren ran to her side, rubbing her back as Armin ran to get water.

Mikasa kept her eyes on Levi in a hateful glare.

Carla's face turned red. Eren could feel her skin warm under his fingers. And he was sure he saw speckles of blood on her shawl.

His own breathing hitched in his throat and the sudden reality of the situation painfully sank in. His mother needed that medicine. His mother needed that money. His mother needed healthy animals. Eren looked back to Levi and the calm, almost cocky expression on his face. It was like the prince already knew his answer.

"I'll leave you to your decision," Levi said, standing up. "I'll wait outside. Inform me of your decision once it's made."

He bowed, politely, and turned away. He saw himself out as no one moved. The tension in the room ceased as they heard the door open and close.

"That pompous bastard," Mikasa hissed. "Who does he think he is? Saying something so…disgusting…"

"It's ridiculous," Armin added.

"I…I'll do it," Eren muttered. Carla jolted up, grabbing his arm. Mikasa's eyes widened in horror. Armin knocked over the cup of water he had placed on the table.

They all looked at to Eren, all trembling.

"Eren…no…you can't do this," Carla cried. Tears swelled in her eyes and Eren hugged her tight.

"Ma, it's okay," Eren said. "It'll be alright."

"No!" Mikasa shouted. "You can't do this to us. We need you here."

"You have Armin," Eren said with a weak smile.

"I'm not strong like you!" Armin shouted. "Eren, no! You can't leave to go live with him! You can't sell yourself like this!"

"I'm practically an adult!" Eren yelled. "I'm a man and I have to do what's right! I have to…I have to take care of you all. And this is the only way…"

"Eren, stop," Mikasa said. "There are other ways. You can work here. Earn money."

"But it's not enough," Eren said, shaking his head. "It's not enough to keep the house. And it's not enough for medicine. And we need those things now. And we can get them now and that's what matters. Ma…you have to get well."

"Eren, don't you dare leave me," Carla sobbed. "Don't be like him."

The words hurt. And knowing that she said it hurt even more. That she was even thinking that.

"Ma, I'm nothing like dad," Eren said, stroking her hair. "I'm not going to turn my back on you. On all of you. I'm not going to disappear."

She shook her head as her entire body collapsed into another fit.

"Levi has enough resources to give you all a comfortable life," Eren said. "And…if that means I have to be his dog then I'll do it. I don't care."

For the first time, in a long time, he saw tears in Mikasa's eyes. She wasn't trying to hold them back. They just started to pour down her face. He held out his hand to her and she ran around the table to him. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Armin hugged him from behind, burying his face into Eren's shoulder.

Eren stood there, hugging the three people he cared the most about. His heart sank deeper into his stomach. He knew it could be the last time he saw them. The last time he held them. And so he knew he had to savor the moment for all it was worth.

* * *

As Eren walked outside, he saw that the animals Levi had brought with him were already unloaded. They were all fat and healthy, like the prince said. There was a crowd of people from the village, watching the spectacle unfold.

Hannes ran up to Eren, looking frantic.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asked, breathlessly. Eren shrugged and pulled his red cloak tighter around himself.

"It's complicated."

Hannes looked at Eren's reddened eyes and then to Carla standing in the doorway. She was still crying, Mikasa holding her tight.

"What the hell?" Hannes muttered.

"Look, just help my mom with the new animals when you can, okay?" Eren said. Before Hannes could reply, Eren walked away.

The blonde guard walked by him, holding a case in his hands. Eren turned as the man walked up to his mother, offering the box to her. Armin took it, nodding and talking softly with him. Eren could only assume it was the medicine.

He stared at the carriage as the door was flung open. Levi was inside, sitting as proper as he had been inside the house.

"I assume you came to a decision."

"Shut the fuck up," Eren hissed. "You cheated."

"I didn't cheat," Levi said. "I just knew which resources to use."

Eren rolled his eyes and looked back to his house. His home. His warm home where his bed was. He had packed a bag with all of his clothes; not that there were that many. He held it to his chest with shaking fingers, feeling the lumps and curves of his belongings.

He didn't notice the other man smelling his red cloak behind him and he was too furious to care.

"I just want to leave," Eren said, throwing his bag onto the carriage floor.

"Then take a seat."

"I'd rather walk," Eren said, stepping away from the carriage. He pulled his cloak from the man still smelling it and wrapped his arms around himself.

"That's a long ass way to walk," Levi hummed.

"I don't care," Eren said. "I have to spend the rest of my life with you. I'd like to savor my last few moments without a monster like you."

Levi's eyebrow twitched at his words. The prince leaned forward and grabbed the coach door, slamming it shut. He was mad, Eren could tell. And that lightened his spirits a little. At least he knew he could piss Levi off.

* * *

Eren quickly regretted his choice to walk after a few miles. He was surprised he even lasted that long. The road was unkind to his feet. And he had to keep avoiding stepping into horse shit the entire walk. The thought of it made him think about home already. It made him remember Jean, and his stupid horseface. And how Reiner always neighed at him, and how Bertholdt would shyly laugh. Ymir would snort and Connie would always take Jean's side. And he remembered how Armin would always stare at Jean and cling to his every word. But how Armin would read to him and Mikasa on late nights.

And then his mother…

He felt lonely, suddenly. He pulled his hood over his head and covered his face. He wanted to run away. He wanted to run home and take it all back. But he couldn't be a coward. He couldn't go back on his word. It was the right thing to do. He had to do it; to save his mother and their home. He would do whatever he had to. Someone had to take care of the family.

His foot came down into mush and he gasped. Horse shit. Great. He tried to kick it off his shoe as he walked, dust and dirt and rocks flying all around him. It was awful and it smelled. Eren groaned and he heard a soft laugh.

The guard on the white horse fell back, slowing to match Eren's pace.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride inside?" the man asked, nodding his head at the carriage. Eren looked away and shook his head.

"No. I don't want to be anywhere near him."

The man smiled. "That's understandable. Perhaps you'd like your own horse?"

"I'm not good at riding. I'd probably fall and kill myself. Actually, that's not a bad idea. Give me a horse."

The man shook his head and laughed again.

"You're welcomed to ride on here with me. I don't mind."

Eren looked up at him and considered the offer. His feet were sore, his legs were tired and his shoulders were aching. The man on the horse looked normal and wasn't smelling him at the moment either. Eren saw no harm in it.

"Fine." He shrugged and the man stopped. Eren grabbed on to the saddle and pulled himself on. It was terribly uncomfortable to sit so close, but he was off his feet at least.

"Hold on," he said.

Eren grunted and the horse trotted off quickly. Faster than what he expected. He grabbed the man around the waist, holding on to him tight. He rested his chin on the man's broad shoulder and heard a laugh.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sir," Eren said. He pulled his hood back over his head.

"Irwin," he said. "My name is Irwin."

"Mn."

Eren didn't care. He was too tired to care or talk or even listen anymore. He just wanted to sleep and to be left alone. He wanted to crawl into his warm bed and wake up to the bright morning and his mother yelling at him for breakfast. He wanted Mikasa to pour water on him to force him to get clean. He wanted to hear Armin laughing at them.

And as it all sank in, as he kept his eyes closed against Irwin's shoulder, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

He was truly stuck.


	5. Hansel and Gretel

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!**

**Note: The first of the transitioning chapters. There are fairytales I wanted to incorporate into the story but they just didn't quite fit in how I wanted them to. So I'm doing these mini-chapters in between the major plots. This is fairly unrelated to the main plot and it's 100% filler (save for the Annie bits, that's relevant) but enjoy. Next chapter starts a new section of Eren and Levi's relationship 3 **

It was midday when Reiner grew terribly bored of being at home. As he usually did on days when he and Bertholdt would finish their work in the barn early. He gave a tug on Bertholdt's arm and placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

"Let's go out," he said. "On a hike."

"A hike…?" Bertholdt asked softly. He was busy hanging clothes out on a line when Reiner wrapped his large arms around him. Bertholdt smiled and leaned back against his broad body.

"Why not? It sounds nice, doesn't it?" Reiner said with a teasing grin. "Get away from our work for a little bit. Just to relax."

He placed a gentle kiss to the back of Bertholdt's bare neck, where he could reach him.

"Are you just trying to go hunting again?" Bertholdt asked with a laugh.

"That's not all why! I actually want to go out. Now come on. Let's go grab our coats."

"And axes?" Bertholdt added. Reiner grabbed his hand and tugged him into their house.

* * *

Walking in to the forest was pleasant. The air was nice and it was quiet, save for the creek that ran by them. But what made it absolutely perfect was getting to hold Reiner's hand. It was a simple gesture of endearment, but to Bertholdt it meant more.

It was always a little more difficult in the town. Everyone knew everything about anyone. It made keeping anything private. Especially a relationship…

Bertholdt certainly wasn't ashamed of Reiner. And he knew Reiner wasn't ashamed of him (honestly, what was Reiner even ashamed of?). And their usual group of friends had no problem with their relationship. It was the older crowd who could be judgmental or questioning or prying. They were the ones who liked to ask questions about their personal life.

The feeling was always too much. So they tried to pretend, at least in public, that they were simply friends living together.

So going out into the woods was always nice. They could hold hands and share kisses without looking around for prying eyes first. Bertholdt would blush and Reiner would laugh at him. It was nice. So nice. And it calmed Bertholdt's constant nerves to know that he wasn't being stared at like a giant, romantic freak.

"Bert, look!"

Reiner shook his hand and pointed with an excited finger. Bertholdt looked up and saw, not too far away, a precious little cabin nestled between the trees. But it wasn't made of wood or sticks. The walls were gingerbread and it was all sealed together with a sweet smelling frosting. Gumdrops and lollipops and sugar crystals adorned the house as its decoration.

It was cute. And tempting.

"Come on."

"W-Wait, Reiner we shouldn't…," Bertholdt said. Reiner laughed, shaking his head. He tugged on Bertholdt's hand and dragged him over to the house.

Bertholdt looked around nervously. It was wrong. It was definitely wrong.

"Reiner, don't eat that!"

He ran up to Reiner and tried to take away the piece of chocolate between his fingers. Reiner reached up and shoved the piece in Bertholdt's mouth instead.

"Oh…"

"Good, isn't it?" Reiner said with a teasing grin. He picked up another piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth as Bertholdt chewed.

"It's so good…but we shouldn't! We really…really shouldn't…"

"Really?"

The door to the candied cabin suddenly flew open. Bertholdt grew rigid and Reiner had his hand at his axe. But they both soon relaxed after seeing the girl in the doorway.

It had nothing to do with the fact that it was a girl. Or the fact that she was tiny and petite. Or even because she held a cake batter covered spoon in her hand.

"Annie!" Reiner cried, "When did you move out here?"

The girl, Annie, kept her eyes locked on to them, her expression not changing.

"Why are you eating my house?"

"Why is your house delicious?" Reiner asked. Bertholdt covered his mouth and laughed at his comment. Annie, however, shook her head and closed the door.

Reiner quickly ran up to the door and knocked on it, still laughing. "Aww, come on! I was joking, Annie! Let us in."

"No."

Bertholdt walked over to Reiner and placed his hands on the man's broad shoulders.

"Perhaps we should go?"

"Annie, if you don't let us in, I'll eat this door!"

There was silence. The door creaked open and Annie peeked out at them.

"I should turn you into a frog again," Annie whispered.

"You're a nice witch," Reiner said. "You wouldn't."

"But I can see why she would," Bertholdt laughed. Reiner elbowed him and Annie opened the door more, a tiny smile creeping on to her face.

"It really is nice to see you two again," she said softly.

"You're living here now, right? We live in the town not too far from here."

"Neighbors. I'm excited."

"Annie, can I ask…why is your house candy?" Bertholdt asked. She sighed.

"I conjured a house and it came out like this," she said. "I'm still working out the kinks of that spell…"

"I don't see any problem with that spell," Reiner said, dipping his finger into the frosting glue. "None."

And so Bertholdt and Reiner ran into the witch in the forest. The witch with the house made of sweets. Not only had their friend returned, but she brought with her spells on how to create candies. It was definitely nice.

But what Bertholdt loved most of all was that she did not question or judge the kisses he shared with Reiner.


	6. Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!**

**Note: Someone asked about the chapter where Eren leaves and who was smelling his cloak. That was Mike, not Levi. I made that really unclear and I'm sorry! Second thing: Levi is the prince of Maria, not Rose. I made that typo in their last chapter. **

_Once upon a time, a young girl was forced to live in a cursed castle with a cursed prince and his cursed court. She was unhappy, at the change in her life, and wanted to escape. But whenever she thought about it or tried to escape, the Beast holding her hostage would keep her there. Not through force, but through an unlikely charm. And the beautiful young girl soon found herself wanting to be in the Beast's presence. She became less repulsed by his appearance and saw the beauty that was within._

_This is not that story._

Eren fell asleep against Irwin's shoulder, his arms still wrapped around the man's waist. His hood had fallen back, so when he woke up he felt a chill over his cheeks. It was not quite morning when they arrived at their stop. The moon was still out but the early taste of the new day was in the air.

Eren yawned and opened his eyes, keeping his chin on Irwin's shoulder. With sleepy eyes, he looked up at the castle.

It was massive. Tall, looming steeples were adorned with winged gargoyles. They had gone through an iron gate and were moving across the grounds. The windows of the castle were mostly stained glass; the others were plain, but with curtains hanging inside and drawn closed.

Lifeless trees twisted over the grounds, all of them as black as the castle itself. Thorny vines crawled up the walls of the black castle, their limbs brown and their leaves dried.

Eren raised his head to get a better look at the castle. At his new home. His hair brushed against Irwin's cheek and the man turned slightly to look at him.

"You're awake?"

"Ah, yeah," Eren laughed. "Um…this is it?"

"This is it."

That was it.

Their small caravan came to a slow halt. Eren sat up straight and looked down at the ground. It seemed rather far away. Irwin and the other guard, whose name was Mike, both made it off their horses with ease. Of course, both of them were practically giants.

Eren grabbed the saddle and stared at the ground, judging just how he was supposed to jump down. Irwin laughed and held out a hand.

"Need some help?"

With a grumble, Eren grabbed his hand. He was tired of sitting and wanted to be off the horse.

"Swing your leg around," Irwin instructed. "Be careful. Don't pull anything."

"I'm not!" Eren hissed. He threw his leg around and forgot to hold on to the saddle or steady his feet on the stirrups. He fell forward and Irwin caught him, laughing again.

"Too fast?"

"I didn't pull anything," Eren said as he was lowered on to the ground. His feet touched the hard surface of the dirt and he took a step back. He let go of Irwin's arms and felt the horse against his back. The feeling left him breathless.

Irwin standing over him. The horse preventing him from moving away…

"Oi, Irwin."

Eren gasped and looked up at the sound of the cold voice. Levi stumbled out of his carriage, looking awful and rather tired. There were heavier bags under his eyes than usual and he almost looked paler.

"Yes?" Irwin asked. He turned and Eren let out a long breath. The air suddenly felt thinner and he could actually breathe.

"Take that brat to the dungeon," Levi said.

"The dungeon?" Irwin asked.

"That seems a bit harsh, isn't it?" asked the other guard, Mike, as he tugged the horses together.

"I don't give a fuck," Levi hissed. He leaned against the coach. "I'll deal with him later. When I don't feel like shit. I'll give him a proper room. Maybe. He's my responsibility."

"Why can't you take me to your precious dungeon then?" Eren asked. He narrowed his eyes but Levi shot him a deadly glare.

"You filthy shit," Levi growled. "You can stay in the damn dungeon for all I care. I won't give you a fucking proper room. Irwin, go put him in one of the cells. And be sure to lock it too."

The man angrily turned before Irwin could protest. Eren shuddered, his fists clenching until his fingers ached. He wanted to run up behind Levi and punch him. As hard as he could. But Irwin's gentle hand on his shoulder suggested otherwise.

"He'll blow off some steam," Irwin said. "He gets upset easily around this time of night. It's best just to let it blow over. As of now, however, I have to follow his orders. I'll have to put you in the dungeon, but it'll only be for the night."

Eren sighed and shrugged. "Whatever. Just what you have to."

They left their horses for Mike to tend to. It was Irwin's duty to take Eren into the castle and to the dungeon. But at least Eren caught a glimpse at the place he would be living in now.

Inside, the castle was darkly beautiful. Candles burned low on the walls; a chandelier hung overhead. The floors were dark, cold marble. The heels of their boots clicked and echoed with each heavy step. There were closed doors along the walls and Eren was a little curious what would be behind them. In the entrance hall, a double staircase spiraled onto a second level. Pillars twisted with thorny engravings, holding up the ceiling. And then there were tall windows, letting in specks of moonlight through the trees.

Sitting on the cold, marble stairs was the prince himself. He was hunched over with his brow furrowed more than usual. Eren kept his eyes on Levi, bumping into Irwin as the guard stopped walking.

"Sir, do you require assistance?" Irwin asked. Levi shook his head and waved a hand.

"I'm fine. Just take Eren to his room. I'll call the witch if I have to."

Levi winced and grimaced. Whatever was wrong certainly looked painful. Eren almost felt sorry for him. But then again, Levi was an asshole.

Eren followed Irwin through one of the heavy doors. He was lead down a decadent corridor and down a set of stairs. The walls were no longer covered in wall paper or tapestries or even painted. Instead they became leaking stone walls as they went down those stairs. The marble floors disappeared in favor of more stone. The only light came from wooden candles on the walls. A few had even gone out.

Irwin stopped at a cell. He pulled the keys from a nail on the wall and opened the creaking bars. He held the door for Eren.

"You're a gentleman, at least," Eren sighed, stepping inside. Irwin chuckled as he closed the door.

"I'm only being polite."

Eren looked around the small cell. It was honestly larger than his room at home. There was a small cot, lifted off the floor. It was covered with a thin, rather scratchy looking sheet. There was a hole in the ground, which Eren assumed to be the latrine, and then a pile of hay in the corner.

He felt like an animal. An actual, fucking animal.

"I'll come for you once he's found a place for you," Irwin said with a slight bow. "Try to rest."

Eren watched him walk away and pulled his cloak close. He listened to the door creak and close before letting his first soft sniffle escape his throat. It all came crashing down at once.

He was alone. He was ripped from his family and friends and life. To be alone in a cold, dank castle. Under the control of a cold, dank prince. He was locked in a dungeon. By himself. With a pile of hay in a corner like a horse.

Eren fell to his knees, feeling his chest clench up tight. Hot tears started to roll down his face. He missed his mother. He missed Mikasa. He missed Armin. He missed his warm bed.

He crawled onto that awful cot of a bed and curled into the corner. The wall was freezing against his back. Even with his cloak wrapped around him, he was cold. He tried to sleep but his constant shivering kept him awake.

The morning sun crept in through the bars of the cell. The light in his face woke Eren up and he groaned. He felt weak and tired and his stomach was in a twist of knots. The cell was freezing cold; ice even sticking to the bars. Heavy bags darkened his eyes and if he had food in his stomach, it easily would have come up.

He wasn't sure how long he slept, but he knew it wasn't very long. He tried to sleep more and for a while he did. But the chill from the air crept in and woke him back up. It made him feel sick.

The door to the dungeon opened. Eren heard the sound echo and he flinched, terrified. He didn't know who, or what, to expect. So he closed his eyes and waited.

Walking footsteps did not follow. It was a full sprint. And then there was a loud banging against the bars that made him jump. He opened his tired eyes and looked at a woman staring at him.

She was very pretty, petite with auburn hair pulled away from her face. Her eyes were wide and Eren assumed she was worried about something. She wore a long cloak, plain and simple and brown. It was tattered on the edges that touched the floor at her feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, breathing hard.

Slowly, Eren sat up. He let his red cloak slip from his arms and he shivered at the sudden feel of cool air on his skin. He still felt sick and uneasy. His stomach was still in knots. But he managed to nod to the woman.

"I'm…alright," he muttered.

The woman rustled around in her cloak, pulling out a set of keys. She fumbled with them before opening the cell door. She rushed inside and sat on the edge of the bed. Eren jumped back, falling against the wall.

"You poor thing," she said. She reached out and pressed a hand to Eren's cheek. She tsked. "You have a slight fever. And I'm sure you haven't rested and you're stressed. I cannot believe he would leave you in here, of all places…"

"Who, Levi? I'm not surprised," Eren muttered. "He doesn't seem—You won't tell him I said that, will you?"

The woman smiled gently and patted Eren on the hand.

"Of course I won't. I know that he can be…a little stand-offish."

"A little?"

She laughed and folded her hands in her lap. "People always assume Levi is going to be a grand prince. Some tall, handsome man; I can't count the times people have assumed Irwin to be the prince of Maria, instead of Levi. But instead they get a small, temperamental man with a fairly bad attitude and a need to be excessively clean. It's a little shocking."

"A little?! Again?" Eren cried. He coughed, turning away and raising his cloak to his face. The woman pulled a canteen from her cloak and held it out to him.

"Take a drink," she said. "It's fresh water, I just refilled it."

Eren took it and drank a small sip. The cool water burned his throat and down into his tight chest.

"What's your name?"

"Eren…"

"It's very nice to meet you, Eren. I'm Petra."

Eren smiled a little. So the only person in this castle who was an ass was Levi. The actual prince was an asshole. Irwin was nice—maybe too nice. The other guy, Mike, was nice, even if he had a tendency to smell everyone. And this lady, Petra, seemed nice.

It wouldn't be awful being stuck there. Except that Levi was an asshole.

"And I'm still so sorry Levi put you down here. He doesn't think," she said, getting to her feet. "But we'll find you somewhere else to stay."

"Huh…?"

She held out her hand to him. "Come along, now. You're not well. So keeping you down here in this dungeon is out of the question. Let's get you upstairs, into some warm clothes and into a proper bed."

Eren hesitated before taking her hand. Petra pulled him to his feet and he shivered all over. He felt lightheaded and his body was aching all over. He was sore from walking. The cold air had settled into his bones. His fever was rising.

He coughed and pulled his cloak around him, following Petra out of the cell. She didn't bother to lock it back up. She patted him on the hand and paused. She tugged the tie on her own cloak and it fell loose around her shoulders. She threw the tattered thing over Eren.

"That should help keep you a little warmer while we walk," she said. "The castle can be cold."

Eren would have smiled, but his eyes had fallen on her dress. It was sparkling blue, coming to her knees. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting to be hiding under her old brown cloak. And it wasn't enough that her dress was sparkling, beautiful blue because when she turned, Eren gasped at the sight of wings on her back.

Clear, lace-like wings. They sparkled in the dim light, sun illuminating the fairy dust that clung to her wings. Wings. Actual wings, this woman had wings. How could she have wings?

"A-Are you…are you a fairy?"

Petra turned around again. "You've never seen a fairy…?"

"Well…where I'm from…You know—no. I've never seen a fairy. I live in a really small town and…we…no. No, fairies…you're real?" Eren finally breathed. Petra laughed and patted him on the shoulder. She moved closer, linking her arm with his and giving him a tug. She continued walking and Eren followed.

"Of course I'm real," Petra said. "Fairies are just rare depending on where you live, I guess."

"Yeah," Eren muttered. "Um…is Levi a…?"

"Levi a fairy? No, not at all," Petra said. "He's human. Just…special."

Special. That was a nice way of putting short and cantankerous.

Eren looked around the grand entrance hall as they walked. In the better light, it was rather beautiful. Empty and still cold, but beautiful. It was the home of an ice prince; someone who was empty and cold and beautiful.

Not that Levi was beautiful. At all. He was awful and not handsome in anyway.

Eren huffed, wishing Levi didn't have such a shit attitude. Otherwise this servitude would be almost bearable.

Petra lead him up the stairs and onto the next level. It was warmer where they walked and it didn't smell of mold and old hay. Instead of the sound of dripping water, Eren could hear the soft crackling of fires. The hallways smelled of light lavender. Everything was decorated in a deep, cool blue and shades of greys and black.

It was a change from the warm colors of Shiganshina. Eren was so used to everything being red and orange and yellow. Now everything around him was dark and cold, almost gloomy. The only color came from his cloak; the only strong , warm color in the castle.

"Where's Levi?"

"He's asleep," Petra said. "He sleeps during the day."

Sleeps during the day? Eren swallowed, thinking about her words. He had heard tales of creatures that slept during the day. Ones he would rather avoid because of their eating habits.

"Why?"

"Ah…it's complicated." She laughed nervously and pushed open a door. She walked inside and Eren followed at her heels. "Levi is a little complicated overall. But once you get used to it, it gets easier."

"Of course it does."

The room was nice. It may have been a spare room but it was nicer than any _house_ Eren had ever seen. The walls were painted a cool blue, light and pale. The bed was a deeper shade of blue and it looked welcoming. It was large and looked soft and the pillows were fluffed up. It was definitely not a cot on a wet dungeon floor.

Eren walked over to it with hazy eyes. "C-Can I really sleep on this?"

"Of course," Petra said, pulling back the blankets. "I'm sure Levi will have a better room made up for you. But for now so you can rest, this will do."

"A b-better room? Is that even possible?" Eren asked. He pulled off her cloak and then removed his own. He folded them both and set them down on a chair.

"This is just a spare room," Petra said. "A guest room. And you're not a guest if you'll be living here."

Eren crawled into the bed—and oh it was heavenly. He practically sank into the mattress. It smelled so fresh and it felt clean. And the pillows were as soft as they looked. And the sheets were smooth and it was all spectacular. It was a sensory overload.

But despite his luxurious surroundings, his heart still sank. He still felt his stomach ache.

He smiled, however, as Petra pulled the blankets over him. She kissed him on the head, tucking him in.

"I'll make sure you get some proper food in a while, alright?" she hummed. "But rest up for now."

"Thanks…"

With a nod, she turned and walked to the door. She disappeared behind it, closing it softly. Eren turned his watery eyes up to the ceiling. He let his tears trail down his face in hot streams when he closed his eyes.

"I'm not a guest, I know," Eren muttered softly. "I'm a prisoner."


	7. The Witch

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Note: Sorry this took so long. And sorry this chapter is short and boring. .Q It was such a pain to write and I had to keep redoing it and it just landed at this awkward place. Next chapter is almost finished though and things will get better because of all the awkward flirting. **

The sun was setting when Eren woke up again. He was still surrounded in the soft embrace of the comforter and mattress and pillows. It made him feel like he was floating. His fever was down and he still felt a little dazed, but it was better than before. With a wide yawn, he stretched, slipping his arms under the pillows. Cool material tickled his skin as his sleeves were pushed up against the bed.

He opened his heavy eyes and took in the fresh scent of the room. Cool air was slipping in through the window. He shuddered and closed his eyes, yawning big. From his window he could see the setting sun. Warm colors seeped into the room, casting tall shadows on the walls. But the colors on the sky were reds and oranges and it was comforting; it reminded him of Shiganshina. And if there was anything he needed it was comfort.

The door to his room opened. Eren flinched, unsure of who to expect. He turned and his heart sank as the small statured prince closed the door. He was draped in black, as always, with a stern expression. Eren swallowed with difficulty, pulling his hands to his side in defense.

"I see you slept well," Levi said, gliding across the floor. Eren sat up, keeping the blanket close around his neck.

"Yes," Eren said, "Miss Petra moved me here. She didn't want me to stay sick in the dungeon."

Levi raised an eyebrow and tsked in clear annoyance.

"Of course she didn't," Levi said. "It doesn't matter. Get up."

Eren turned away. He really didn't want to get up quite yet. He wasn't used to sleeping in and being sick gave him a good excuse to do it. And he especially didn't want to listen to anything Levi had to say.

Levi snapped his fingers.

"Oi, brat. I said get up. I'm going to take you to your permanent room."

"Back in the dungeon?" Eren hissed. Levi's eyes seemed to gleam red at his sharp tone. But Eren decided to contribute it to the setting sun.

"Is that what you want? To stay in the fucking dungeon? Because I can make that happen."

"No!" Eren cried. He gasped and shied back behind the blanket he held. "I mean…no…I'm not picky."

"Then stop being stubborn. Get your stuff and follow me already."

Eren slowly pushed away the blanket. He slipped out of the bed and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt bare and cold, standing before Levi and looking around for his cloak. Levi, however, found the cloak first. He picked it up out of the chair Petra had left it in and held it out to Eren. With trembling hands, Eren took the red cloak.

"Thanks…"

"Yes, well, come on," Levi snapped, opening the door.

Eren wrapped himself in his cape and followed after Levi. The castle was dark again, heavily lit by low hanging candles. It was cold and dark, but so beautiful. Not something Eren wanted to stay awake in the entire night but judging from Levi's sleeping pattern, he was sure he was going to have to.

"There are more bedrooms down there; for Mike and Irwin. And over there is just a study," Levi said as they walked. Eren's eyes followed his finger as he pointed. "And there's the library."

"Y-You have a library?" Eren asked, almost intrigued.

"Yes. You like reading?"

"I—" Eren swallowed. He liked to listen to stories and to be read to. Reading, on the other hand, was a different story. "It's alright…"

"Hm. Well…you're welcomed to use it as you see fit. You live here now, you can go anywhere in the castle. Except for my personal wing, of course."

"You don't like visitors?"

Levi stopped walking. Eren could see his shoulders grow rigid and he assumed Levi's expression was even harder. Eren swallowed hard.

"I'm a private person," Levi said softly. "That's all."

That wasn't all. Eren was sure of it. The cranky little prince was hiding something. Eren wasn't sure what, but he knew there had to be something in those dark corners of the castle.

Levi pushed open a door and held it open. Eren stopped walking, staring at him in confusion.

"Well."

"Well what?" Eren replied. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Go inside, brat."

The snappy command made Eren jump. He quickly ran into the room and stopped as soon as he looked up. Levi even bumped into his back but that wasn't enough to move Eren. His wide green eyes scanned the room, taking everything in.

It was bigger than the guest room he had slept in. The bed was nicer, if that was even possible. It was a four-poster bed, a canopy draped overhead. There was a tall armoire against the wall, beautifully carved with a village painting on the doors; it reminded Eren a little of Shiganshina even. There was set of tall glass doors that led out to a small sitting area.

The room smelled warm, too. A slight hint of cinnamon and nutmeg almost made it smell like home. It comforting, considering the entire castle felt cold and smelled like lavender. Eren saw the bowl of potpourri and walked over to it. All of the flowers were a deep shade of red and purple. He turned and walked over to the bed, trailing his fingers over the comforter.

It was deep crimson color.

"I hope you don't mind that I decorated everything," Levi said. "I assumed you like red."

"No, it's…it's very nice, sir," Eren said softly. He smiled, a rather sad smile, and looked back to Levi. "Thank you."

"Hm, you're welcome."

It was a nice gesture, Eren thought as he pulled on the comforter on the bed. Levi actually took the time to fix up his room. To put in colors he thought were suitable. To pick out an armoire with a painting that resembled his home village. To even make the room smell comforting. Eren had his own safe haven, of sorts. Courtesy of Levi. Courtesy of the man who brought him there to begin with.

There was a part of Eren that was honored by it. The fallen prince did something kind. And at the same time, Eren was completely repulsed. Was the man trying to buy him over? Did Levi really think something so simple would work?

"Why did you kidnap me?" Eren breathed without turning. Levi made an annoyed tongue clicking.

"I didn't," he replied. "You came here of your own freewill. No one told you to accept my offer."

Eren spun around angrily. "Don't be stupid! You know exactly what I mean! You're being unfair!"

He stumbled and fell back onto the bed as he was pushed. Levi was standing in front of him, a pale hand tangled in brown, messy hair. Eren gasped as his head was pulled back and he was forced to look up at the man.

Levi stared down at him with his cold, grey eyes. Eren felt their chill sink right into his body, dancing down his spine. The grip in his hair loosened and Levi trailed that hand along Eren's cheek, down to his jawline and finally ending at his chin.

Eren licked his dried lips as Levi leaned forward. He inhaled sharply as he felt Levi's lips barely an inch from his own. His heart raced and he gripped the edge of the bed.

"S-Sir…"

"Never, raise your voice to me like that," Levi said softly. "Because if you ever do again, I'll break your legs and throw you in the dungeon."

"I'm not scared of you."

"I know. Because if I wanted you to be afraid of me, you'd be scared shitless," Levi growled in a voice that sent a shiver throughout Eren's body. "But instead I'm going to play nice."

Eren's heart was racing. He was, in fact, scared. He was terrified. He had no idea what this man could do. What he was capable of. The man had power, sure. He could wipe Eren's name from the books; Eren would never exist. Purely because he was a prince.

But there was something more. Something far more sinister than being scratched from the history books. Eren feared what Levi could do to him physically. What the man could do to his very soul. Because the shudders Eren got from him left him completely unsettled.

"Now, with that cleared up," Levi said, slapping his hand on Eren's thigh, "we should—"

There was a loud, crashing sound from the entrance hall. It resonated throughout the entire castle, much to Eren's surprise. The look on Levi's face was nowhere near shock; it was more annoyance. The man rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, turning around to the door.

Eren watched him walk out and caught his breath. Even hating Levi, the prince still managed to take his breath away.

He shook his head and jumped off the bed. He chased after Levi, unsure of what to even say or to expect when he found the man.

The sight in the entrance hall was truly something he never thought he would ever see, however.

Levi stood at the base of the stairs, his eyes upturned to the high ceiling. And stuck in the ceiling was the end of a broom. And dangling off the end of that broom was a woman wearing glasses. She had a grin plastered on her face and her pleased laughter echoed throughout the entrance hall.

"Stop that you four-eyed witch," Levi hissed. "Get down here."

"Ah, little sir, I would but if I let go, I lose my broom!" the giggly witch sang back. She suddenly gasped and with a final tug, dislodged her broomstick from the ceiling. Sitting on the broom she whizzed right passed Levi and up to Eren with wide eyes.

"H-Hello," Eren coughed with a small wave. "You're really a—"

"A witch, yes brat, she's a real witch," Levi grumbled. "And a general screw up. Don't fucking trust her spells."

"Oh, hush Levi!" the witch said, adjusting her glasses. She leaned in to examine Eren closer. "So this is the boy you kidnapped? What's your name, kiddo? I'm Hanji—"

Levi snuck up behind her, pulling on her ponytail. Hanji squealed as she was pulled back and away from Eren.

"Hush, four-eyes. Stop being so imposing!"

"I'm not! I'm friendly!"

Eren started to laugh. He covered his mouth, trying to keep it in. But his laughter echoed, catching their attention. Hanji squirmed away from Levi, floating back up to Eren on her broomstick.

"So I'm Hanji. The tiny prince's resident witch," Hanji said. "I occasionally cast spells to make him a little less irritable."

"Oh, so is that why he's been such an asshole lately? Because you haven't been here?"

"Yes, actually."

Levi rolled his eyes and turned away. He threw his hands up, almost in defeat, as he walked across the entrance hall and into one of the closed-off rooms. Eren grinned, looking back to Hanji, yet another example of a kind-hearted person stuck within the walls of the palace.

"I hope he hasn't been too cruel to you," Hanji said. "I know he can be very…unruly. Especially when Petra and I aren't here to make him behave."

"It's fine," Eren said with a shrug. "I'll get used to it. Eventually."

He had to, if he was going to survive living with Levi.


	8. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

The night was going as well as it could. Eren had learned to keep to himself and was slowly getting used to being up at night, with the rest of the castle. He spent his time in his room, locked away and looking out the window, watching the night sky pass.

He could only dream of escape. And he dreamt with his eyes open, locked on the velvet sky overhead. He would watch the lake, seemingly black in the night. But when sunrise came that distant lake was colored orange and red and it was one of the most beautiful things Eren ever laid eyes on.

Petra would visit him the most, mainly to bring him food as Eren refused to eat in the dining hall. Sometimes Hanji was with her. The only time Eren dreaded was tea time—because that was when Levi would rear his head into the room.

Their tea times were quiet. Levi would sit in his chair, practically staring Eren down. And in return, Eren would sit at the window, watching the sky. He kept his back turned in silence, slowly sipping at his tea. The only thing he ever said to Levi was a muffled "thank you" when the prince handed him his tea.

It went on for two weeks. The exact same routine. The tea, the silence, the visits. It was monotonous and the feeling of being lonely never lifted. He may have made friends, of sorts, with Hanji and Petra, but his captor was still the same.

Until that night. The night that had been going well. The same as it always had been.

"Come down for dinner tonight," Levi said.

Eren looked around at him, lowering his cup. He took a deep breath, shuddering at the harsh sound of Levi's voice.

"I…I really don't want to…"

"You've been eating your fucking dinner up here for the last two weeks. You need to get out of this damn room. Come eat with me."

"I don't want to, sir," Eren repeated. "I like eating up here."

"I don't," Levi snapped. "I brought you here for a reason."

"To make me fucking miserable?!" Eren shouted. He felt his chest tighten and his fingers clamped down around the cup. "Because you're doing a damn good job of it!"

Levi got to his feet and was at Eren's side in a matter of seconds. Eren instinctively flinched, dropping the tea cup on the floor. He heard it break and saw a small piece of porcelain skip across the floor as tea spilled around their feet.

"Fuck," Levi hissed. The man groaned and stepped back, glaring at the mess. Eren looked up at him, his voice too lost to mutter a "sorry" to Levi. "Clean this up. And I'll see you for dinner."

He didn't give Eren time to respond. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Eren was shaking. Partially from anger, just because of how demanding Levi was. Partially from fear, because of how infuriated Levi was. It was a dangerous combination.

How could he ever live like that? With someone like Levi constantly in his presence?

He got to his feet and walked to the bathroom that was attached to the room. He pulled a towel from the cabinet, glancing up at the mirror. His face was red and he was close to tears. Shaking it off, he walked back into his room.

The mess on the floor was spreading slowly. Eren walked over and kneeled on the floor, soaking up the mess he had made. With gentle fingers he picked up the cup and the little shard next to it. The porcelain cup had been so beautiful; finely made with a delicate rose painting on the side. But there it was, broken and chipped and possibly useless.

Or maybe he was the broken and useless one now.

* * *

"Why did you kidnap that innocent boy?" Hanji asked curiously. Levi stopped pacing, breathing hard.

"I didn't kidnap him," Levi hissed. He slammed his hand against the fireplace mantle.

"Well, why did you drag him all the way out here and away from his family and home?" Hanji sarcastically asked, waving her hand about with each word.

Levi huffed at her bold sarcasm. "Because…he didn't judge me."

"Oh?"

"He didn't judge me. He saved my life," Levi muttered. "He could have kept going that night. He could have avoided anymore possible danger. And he didn't. That little shit saved me. He took the time to fucking save me"

"And you were so grateful you…kidnapped him from his home?"

Levi narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. He said himself that he wanted to see the fucking world. I was just making that a reality for him."

Hanji nodded. "By forcefully taking him away from his home? Yes, I understand your logic."

"No!" Levi shouted. He slammed his hands on the fireplace mantle again, this time rattling the vase sitting on top. His breathing was uneven. Hanji smiled gently.

"Perhaps, you should make him feel like he's not a prisoner in his new home?" she asked. "Do something…nice?"

"I'm being very nice."

"No, no. You're being tolerable. At best."

Levi spun around quickly, ready to rip her throat out. But Hanji did not flinch. She laughed again.

"Shitty four-eyes."

"With that attitude he'll never like you. Ever. Be nice."

"Fuck," Levi groaned. He pressed his fingers to his nose. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Hanji tapped her finger to the tip of her chin.

"Invite him to dinner."

"I did."

"No, you told him he's going to eat with you," Hanji sighed. "There's a difference."

"Then how do I invite him?!"

Hanji jumped to her feet and marched over to him.

"You go up to his room, knock—gently—on his door, and say, "Eren, would you like to join me for dinner?". And if he says yes, then good. And if he says no, do not get upset."

"I won't get upset."

* * *

Eren was curled up on the bed, Petra stroking his messy hair. He had linked his fingers around the skirts of her blue dress, his head against her leg. He was turned so he could still face the tall glass doors, watching the night sky. Petra sat behind him as she hummed lightly.

Her singing was making him drowsy. It was relaxing to have a lullaby hummed to him. It hadn't happened in a long time; his mother was usually too sick and Mikasa was often too tired. And there was no way Eren would expect Armin to sing to him. So having Petra sing to him was a pleasant change, and so far his favorite.

"I know you don't want to, but maybe you should get dressed? For dinner?" Petra asked gently. Eren shook his head.

"I'm not going to dinner with him," Eren said. "I don't want to be around him. At all. He's awful and rude and he acts like he's entitled to everything."

Petra sighed and kept stroking his hair, listening to everything he said.

"He can't just barge in here and demand that I eat with him!" Eren continued. "Who the hell does he think he is?—"

A firm knocking at the door made Eren grow quiet. He sat up and swallowed, staring at the door, already knowing who was on the other side.

"OI, Eren."

Eren shuddered. He looked at Petra and she nodded at him, a silent plea to at least respond. Grumbling, Eren slipped off the bed and walked to the door. He opened it up and stared at Levi standing before him. The prince had a rather nervous look on his flushed face.

"I was wondering, brat, if you would come eat with me."

The statement came out a little forced. A little rehearsed. But at least he was somewhat asking.

"Honestly, I'm not really hungry…I just had a snack and—"

"So that's a no, am I correct?"

Whatever gentleness was in Levi's tone quickly left. Eren nodded nervously.

"It is. But you actually asked and—"

"Then don't fucking come to dinner," Levi snapped, throwing his hands up. He turned away and started to walk down the hallway. Eren's face lit up red with anger.

He threw his door back, running into the hall.

"I was going to say, you asshole, that I wouldn't mind sitting with you while you ate or even eating a little later with you! Because you actually fucking asked instead of demanded like the assclown you usually are!" Eren shouted. "So excuse me for actually trying to give you a fucking chance!"

Levi spun around in the hallway, his eyes narrowed on Eren. And Eren boldly glared back, his chest rising and falling with each quick breath.

"I think I lost my fucking appetite," Levi said, turning away and walking off, yet again.

Eren threw up his hands, rolling his eyes. He stormed back into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

It took some time for Eren to calm himself and as soon as he did, hunger actually set in. He tried to fight the feeling, not wanting to leave his room. But when his stomach rumbled he gave up. He slipped into a robe Levi had provided for him; the silky material felt nice on his skin, but he still wasn't quite used to such luxuries. On quiet, bare feet Eren snuck out into the hallway.

Normally he would have asked Petra, or even Hanji, for food. However, Petra had left after his small anger tantrum and finding Hanji was too much work. Keeping his arms wrapped around his chest, Eren made his way down to the kitchen. He occasionally rubbed his arms with his hands; partially from being cold, partially from his nerves.

He pushed the door to the dining hall open and started to walk towards its end and to the kitchen. He hurried over the wood floor, his feet making barely any noise, when the kitchen door was pushed open. Eren paused as Irwin stared down at him, a bowl in his hands.

Irwin gently smiled at him.

"Hungry?" Irwin asked.

"Uhh, yeah," Eren replied. He laughed nervously and pulled on the tie around his waist, keeping the robe closed. "I didn't each much earlier."

"I heard about that. Hanji told me."

"Figures. What did you get to eat?" Eren was really in no mood to talk about what had happened between him and Levi.

Irwin lowered the bowl to reveal a pile sweet smelling fruits. Eren's eyes widened.

"I've never seen half of these," Eren said. "Most of the time fruits are just used for pies."

"Levi is rather fond of trying exotic fruits. Especially since he can't leave the castle for extended periods of time," Irwin explained. He tapped Eren on the shoulder, gesturing for him to follow. Eren walked with Irwin to the long table.

Irwin first sat the bowl of fruit down on the dark wood table. He then turned to Eren, grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up. Eren grabbed his shoulders in shock as Irwin placed him on the table. With a long sigh, Eren loosened his grip as Irwin picked up the bowl again.

"Try some?"

Eren wrapped his fingers around the edge of the table as Irwin held up a small, red fruit. He eyed in cautiously.

"It's a strawberry," Irwin laughed, holding it closer to Eren's lips. "Open."

Eren swallowed hard. He could practically taste the sweet fruit on his lips already. Its scent was delicious and the offer was tempting. Odd, but tempting.

He slowly opened his mouth, not wanting to be rude. Irwin smiled again as he pressed the strawberry to Eren's tongue. Eren bit down quickly and pulled back as sweet, sticky juice dripped down his chin. He pulled the sleeve of his robe over his hand to wipe his mouth as Irwin presented another fruit to him.

"Try this one," Irwin said softly, "it's a raspberry."

Eren looked up at him and at the blue eyes locked onto his face. Or maybe mouth, he wasn't sure. He slowly parted his lips, still watching Irwin carefully, as the man placed the fruit on his tongue again.

"Oi, Irwin, brat."

Eren coughed as he swallowed, his eyes leaving Irwin and looking to the prince standing only feet away. Levi looked upset. No, infuriated was a better word for it. His brow was furrowed and his eyes looked dark. His arms were crossed, his fingers visibly digging into his skin.

"Good evening, sir," Irwin said calmly, popping a fruit into his mouth. "Hungry as well?"

"Yes, actually," Levi replied. He let his eyes trail to Eren and back to Irwin.

He didn't know why, but Eren felt guilty. He did nothing wrong but he felt guilty. He could see the hurt in Levi's eyes. He may despise the prince, but Eren really had no intention to hurt him. Perhaps upset him or piss him off, but actually hurting him…

"Carry on," Levi sighed walking by them. "I'm getting stew. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Eren swallowed hard, watching Levi walk away. Irwin's sudden rustling, however, drew Eren's attention away from the prince. Irwin picked up the bowl and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to finish this in my own quarters," Irwin announced. "In case you want to try some more, you know where to find me."

Eren nervously laughed and waved. He watched Irwin down the dining hall and walk through the doors. The invitation made him anxious. The situation made him anxious. Irwin made him anxious.

He wasn't fond of anxious.

He hopped down from the table and adjusted his robe before walking to the kitchen door. He took a long breath and pushed it open, quietly walking inside. His eyes immediately found Levi, sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. His eyes were closed and his hands folded in his lap.

"Are you alright?" Eren asked with a cautious voice. Levi's brow furrowed and he opened his eyes.

Obvious shock was all over the man's face.

"You're…here?"

"Yeah," Eren said with a shrug. "Irwin left and I…I wanted more than just fruit to snack on."

A faint smirk spread over Levi's face.

"It's in that pot on the stove," Levi said. "I would get it myself but I'm just…not feeling good."

Eren looked over his shoulder at the large pot. There was a dying fire underneath it to keep its contents warm. Eren walked over to the cabinets, opening them up until he found the porcelain bowls. He took down two and did the same until he found the silverware.

He ladled stew into the bowls, trying his best not to make a mess. He took the bowls over to where Levi sat and kneeled down. Levi looked up at him and took the stew from him with questioning eyes.

With a deep breath, Eren sat down on the floor across from him. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to eat with me," Levi said. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I know I don't have to," Eren replied with an edge to his tone. "But I fucking want to. So shut up, sir, and eat."

Levi looked down at his food, picking up the spoon. "I apologize for earlier, brat."

Eren smiled. "It's alright. I guess. But thank you.

"I can understand if you hate me. And I can't blame you for liking Irwin's company more than mine."

"Not really," Eren said. "Well…I do sort of hate you. And I don't exactly prefer his company more. He just has better social skills."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Brat."

"Assclown."

They kept their eyes down, focused on their food. They faintly chuckled at the other's remark, but neither of them really said anything after. Nothing more needed to be said; not now. Eren wanted to ask Levi "Why", simply why. But when he looked at the prince and saw the tired, fading expression on his face, Eren couldn't bring himself to ask such a harsh question.

_Not now_, he thought. Not when they were finally communicating without yelling. They were actually calm. And Eren liked calm when he could find it.


	9. Something There

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: Fluff warning **

Eren did not step on eggshells for Levi.

He was not going to be a good, quiet boy. If Levi pissed him off, Eren would gladly bring it to the prince's attention. Even if it ended up with an angrier Levi in return. If he didn't stand up for himself, he knew he would end up as a doormat. And he couldn't expect Petra to do it for him.

He was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

Eren found that the more time he spent with Levi, the less pissy Levi was. Sure the prince had his moments of getting snappy, but it wasn't as much as it was.

But still…

"Why is Levi always so…touchy?" Eren asked, cutting through an apple.

Petra looked up from her own apple, pausing for a moment as she thought through his question. She wrinkled her nose and eventually shrugged.

"He's just…"

"Little Levi, is cursed!"

Eren and Petra looked up from their bowl of apples as Hanji walked into the kitchen. She threw a bag of books onto the table and waved a hand. A chair flew out from the table and she jumped into it as it spun to a stop. She squealed in delight and scooted up to the table.

"Hanji, your bag is all dirty," Petra scorned softly, pushing the bag away from their apples and dough. Eren laughed.

"Ah, Petra, it's not that bad!" Hanji exclaimed, removing her hat. She sat it on the table by her bag. "Whatcha making?"

"Apple pies," Eren said. "It's my mom's recipe."

"I don't think I've had apple pie before," Hanji murmured.

"How can you not have had apple pie?" Eren cried. She shrugged and opened her bag.

In an instant, six rats jumped out and scampered across the floor. Petra yelped and flew back, right off the chair and to the ceiling. Fairydust fell to the floor in piles as her wings went wild. Eren's eyes widened in shock as the rats ran about.

"HANJI!"

"Hm?" Hanji hummed.

"YOUR RATS!"

"They're familiars!" Hanji defended.

"Why just…why?!" Eren asked, watching the six black rats cautiously.

Hanji pulled out her books and started to flip through them. "They won't bite."

"But they're around the food! Put them up!" Petra squealed.

Hanji sighed and snapped her fingers. "Come here to mama!"

All at once, the rats' ears perked up. They stopped what they were doing and ran over to her, sitting back on their haunches. Hanji aww-ed and ohh-ed, petting them all affectionately before stealing an apple piece to feed to them.

Petra exhaled and fluttered back to her chair. Eren was still fascinated by the rats' obedience.

"They're familiars? Do they have names?" Eren asked. Hanji smiled and nodded.

"Mhm. My babies to do my bidding," Hanji informed. "And of course! This is Sawney, Colossus, Knight, Lady, Bean and Dancer." She held up each rat as she spoke; but to Eren they all looked the same.

"I thought witches had cats…?"

"Oh, I have a cat too. Sort of," Hanji sighed.

"Sort of?" Eren asked.

"Well… he was…is human," Hanji said. "My Moblit. But he had a curse placed on him and I tried to remove it and…well…"

"Hanji has a tendency to make curses worse," Petra said, "when she tries to remove them."

"At least I try!" Hanji cried. "It's not easy being a witch. But that's why I have these." She patted her bag of books, dusting rising into the air. "Spellbooks."

"More research?" Petra asked. Hanji nodded.

"Umm…Hanji…you said Levi was cursed?" Eren said. "Did you do it? By accident of course?"

Hanji wrinkled her nose and sat up straight. She folded her hands and placed her chin on top of them. Her rats crawled up her chair; one falling on her shoulder and the other five curling up in her lap.

"I haven't tried tampering with his curse," Hanji said. "It's very tricky. The first time I did try, even just to examine it, it…it buzzed."

"Buzzed?" Eren asked.

She nodded.

"Buzzed, shocked. It hurt. So I've stayed away since. Moblit's curse was easy. He was just turned into a pumpkin."

"You say it so casually?!" Eren cried. "What?"

"Pumpkin curses are easy to come back from," Petra said. "From what I've heard."

"They are. But…well, I'm always a little off with my spells…"

"But you tried!" Petra added.

"I did try. So I'm trying again with these and hopefully I'll find something to help Levi. And I'll eventually find the right human-spell to turn Moblit back again."

Eren smiled at her enthusiasm. It was genuine. She and Petra just seemed to laugh at her spell flops; Eren guessed turning someone into a cat on accident wasn't the most terrible thing. But his thoughts drifted back to Levi.

"What does Levi's curse…do exactly?"

Hanji and Petra quieted for a moment.

"Well…his curse, for starters, is taking a serious toll on him," Petra said. "He's had it for as long as I can remember."

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Eren asked. "Or break it?"

Hanji made a face. "I don't know about reversing it. But breaking it…"

"He has until his twenty-first birthday," Petra said.

Eren coughed. "His twenty-first? He…He doesn't really…"

"Like Petra said, it's taking a toll on him," Hanji said. "Physically and mentally and emotionally. He gets sick often and he's always tired and irritable."

Eren was still wondering about Levi's age. The man didn't look young. He looked worn and haggard and here Hanji was, telling Eren that the prince was so young. Only a few years older than him.

"So…his twenty-first birthday?"

The women nodded and Petra spoke.

"He'll be twenty at the end of the year. So he'll only have a year to find a way to break the curse."

"The only problem _is_ breaking the curse," Hanji said, eating an apple slice and sharing it with her rat familiars. "Because it's a mystery. That's why I'm doing research."

"And what if…the curse isn't broken by next year?" Eren asked. Petra shuddered.

"Then there'll be no way to break it. He'll remained cursed and—"

The kitchen door opened, and as if summoned by name, Levi waltzed in. He looked around with narrowed eyes and the three grew quiet. Eren swallowed.

"What are you three doing?" Levi asked.

"Making pies," Eren said.

Levi glared at Hanji, who shrugged and fed another piece of apple to her rats. Levi hissed at the sight.

"Fuck, Hanji do you have to feed your rodents at the table?" he groaned, walking around so that he stood between Eren and Petra. He placed a hand on the back of Eren's chair, leaning in his direction even. Eren tried to hide a smile by ducking his head. "What are you two making? Pies, you said?"

"Apple pies, to be exact," Petra said. "Which were meant to be a surprise for dinner." She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head at Levi. The prince made a face, rubbing his head and averting her firm gaze.

"My fucking apologies," Levi muttered. Eren smiled and tugged on his arm.

"Sit down. You can help us."

The ladies looked at him, waiting for a response. Giant green orbs were locked on him, filled with excitement. Levi looked away.

"Tch. If you need someone else to fill your pies get Irwin. I'm not doing kitchen work," Levi announced, pushing away from the chair.

Eren's shoulders dropped and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. He turned his eyes down and back to the knife in his hand to finish chopping the fruit.

"Fine. If you don't want to help, I'll go find him—"

"On second thought," Levi said, cutting Eren off before he could finish his sentence, "I…uh…I doubt he wants to be bothered. It's best if I just…stay here."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to change your mind and be a little social," Eren teased as Levi slipped into the chair by Petra.

"Says the brat who eats in his fucking room."

Their bickering persisted but in no way did Eren ever feel defensive about it. It was light and casual; more friendly then insulting. As friendly as Levi could be, at least.

* * *

It took a long time before Eren ventured into the library. It was overwhelming. Intimidating. The bookcases were tall; all of them needing a ladder to reach the top shelves, which stood heads above him (and miles above Levi). The shelves lined the walls and there were even a few book cases that extended into the room, branching off the walls. There was a sitting area, with plush chairs, in front of a grand fireplace. The windows overlooked the courtyard and let in plenty of light; at least during the day. At night, even with the moon's light, the library was dark so Eren carried a set of candles to provide extra light.

He came to the conclusion, after looking around the grand room, that the village library could easily fit inside the castle's library.

The open space smelled of paper and ink and the mix was comforting. The fire crackled warmly, its soft glow giving even more light. It was one of the few rooms that didn't feel like complete ice.

Eren ran his fingers over the book spines, admiring their leather bindings. Even back home, only a few books were leatherbound. He knew Armin would love this library. Hell, he loved it and he couldn't even read. But being in the presence of books was familiar; it reminded him of home. The memory wasn't bitter and for once it didn't make him feel lonesome.

He pulled his hands away as the thought settled in.

It was the first time in a long time that he had thought about home while being alone. He wasn't screaming, he wasn't crying. He wasn't breaking things out of anger and hatred. It was a thought, an actual thought that he was alright with.

He picked out a book and flipped through it, admiring the painted pictures on the pages. He smiled, without even knowing what the story was about, and replaced it back on the shelf. He glanced up and that's when he saw it. The familiar lettering of a book back home…

Eren stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach the leatherbound copy of _Attack on Titan_. He had started to crawl up shelf when he heard footsteps. Still reaching up, his fingers tapping the book, he looked around at a confused Irwin standing not too far away. There was a stack of books in his hand, a candle set on top of them.

"Need help?" he asked, walking over.

"Ah…a little," Eren said.

"You didn't want to get a ladder?"

"I figured I could reach it if I stretched enough." Eren chuckled lightly as Irwin ran his fingers over the tip of the book, tugging it down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Irwin said with a smile.

Eren brought the book to his chest, feeling the strong leather under his fingertips. It was an actual hardback book, unlike the flimsy copy Armin had. And the binding was strong and there was even silver embedded in the leather, spelling out the title against the dark black.

"This book is beautiful," Eren said. He glanced at the books in Irwin's arms and tilted his head. "All of these books are. Where does Levi even get them?"

Irwin lowered the books he held so that Eren could better see them. Each book, from what Eren could see, was something of a spellbook or a grimoire, judging by the unfamiliar letterings on the spines.

"The spellbooks are from Hanji and Petra," Irwin said. "The two of them travel frequently, so they're able to bring them back. The other books here have always been here. He inherited them from his parents after they passed."

Eren raised his eyes, his hands trailing the spines of the books Irwin held.

"Have you known Levi long?"

"Since I was your age," Irwin said. "I trained to become a knight and I've served his family ever since."

"That's very noble of you."

"You flatter me," Irwin laughed. He raised a hand, running it along the book spines and brushing against Eren's. The light touch made Eren stop, his breathing hitching lightly. Irwin curled his finger against Eren's palm and the scratching sensation made him shiver. But as soon as it happened, Irwin took a step back. "I need to get these to Hanji."

"Y-Yeah…alright," Eren breathed, nodding slowly as his hand lingered in the air. Irwin ruffled his hair and walked away.

Eren wrapped his arms around the book, this time even tighter. He pressed his back against the bookcase as he caught his breath. His listened to Irwin's heels clicking against the stone floor, the door opening and closing. He was once again engulfed in the sound of warm crackles from the fireplace.

Scratching the leather book, Eren pushed away from the shelf. He hurried over to the fire and sat down on the rug. He would not let himself stay bothered by Irwin or anyone. He had his book, he wanted to finally read it.

Well…look at the pictures at least.

Eren opened the book on the floor, the satisfying sound of the cover being bent back overpowering the fire for a brief moment. The book smelled fresh; the pages worn and tattered on the ends. It had been read through, on multiple occasions, but possibly forgotten by the sound of the bending spine. On the cover, scribbled in the top corner were a few words.

He couldn't make them all out. But he recognized a few: _of Levi. _Eren assumed the first word said "Property".

He ran his fingers over the front page and opened it up. There were pictures; beautifully drawn pictures of grotesque scenes. People living in fear of monsters outside a wall. That's what he understood from the pictures. From what Armin had told him…

Eren heard the door open and close. He looked around, waiting to see who it could be.

"Good evening, Levi," Eren called once the prince was in sight. He waved a little as Levi walked over to him.

"Irwin told me you were lurking around in here," Levi informed. Eren smiled and nodded.

"Well…here I am."

"No shit," Levi replied. He shook his head and walked closer. "What were you two doing in here?"

Eren could hear, under the coolness of his voice, a hint of worry. Even jealousy, perhaps?

"He was looking for something for Hanji," Eren said. He held up his book. "I was just looking around."

At the sight of the book, Levi's eyes genuinely lit up. Eren's smile grew.

"You like this book?"

"It's one of my favorites," Levi said. He had been walking towards the armchair, but his direction drastically changed at the book. He walked over to Eren and sat down by him, looking down at the pictures. "Have you read it before?"

A red color came to Eren's cheeks. He looked down and shook his head shyly.

"N-Not yet…," Eren said. "My friend was going to read it to me…but he never got a chance…"

"Read it then."

"Levi…," Eren sighed as he turned his eyes up to Levi's. He picked at the edges of the book, chewing his lip as Levi waited. "I sort of…can't…"

There was a twitch in Levi's mouth. Eren looked away again, down at the picture on the book. Levi stood up.

"Wait here."

"Huh?"

"Just…don't go anywhere," Levi snapped. He turned and hurried off as quickly as his tired body would let him.

Eren watched, with wide eyes, as the prince disappeared into the darkened library. He was ashamed. He was embarrassed. He was in the presence of a prince, who could read and write, and he could barely make out letters.

As quickly as Levi left, he was right back. He carried a sack, from what Eren could see. He dropped it on the carpet and kneeled down. He pulled the sack open and presented a round ball with cautious fingers.

"What is that?" Eren asked curiously. Levi held it up and tapped it three times.

"Petra made it," Levi said. "It was originally for Hanji, to help her with her late-night studying…"

The ball clicked and opened. A wire of sorts spiraled out, little golden balls hanging from the wire as it uncurled itself. It hovered over them, creating a little halo. As it stopped moving, the balls started to glow, providing more light than the candles.

Eren's eyes lit up just as bright as the golden lights. Green orbs sparkled in amazement.

"It's beautiful," Eren said. He looked at Levi and the prince quickly looked down at the book, pulling it close. Eren was sure he saw a smile on the prince's face…

"I want to read it to you," Levi whispered. "As long as you won't be offended."

Eren's heart started to race.

"Y-You don't…have to do that…"

"I know," Levi said. "But…it's my fault your friend can't read it to you now. And I…I want to."

Eren squeaked. Louder than he wanted to. Levi cheekily grinned and raised the book.

"That means yes," Levi said.

Eren scooted close enough so that their shoulders brushed against each other. Levi slid the book over, resting part of it on Eren's lap, the other half still on his.

Levi started to read with a smooth, soft voice. The story's tragedies came through on that silky tone, each word deliberate and perfect. Eren didn't know half of them, but that didn't subtract from the intensity of the story; or the enchantment of Levi's reading.

Eren's heart sped up. His cheeks felt hot. But that heat came from inside; not from the fire before them. Levi's scent was intoxicating; that sweet musk and lavender was stronger up close. Eren inhaled, just to take in more, and he closed his eyes.

All the warm aromas he knew—the spices and nutmeg and cinnamon—everything that was familiar could not compare to this. To the cool feeling of lavender on his tongue, trapping his mind in all that is Levi.

He shifted, leaning closer, and his hand brushed against Levi's. The prince stopped reading and looked at Eren.

"Are you asleep, brat?"

Eren's eyes shot open. He realized how close he was. That his eyes had been closed as he inhaled Levi's scent and listened to his voice. As Levi stopped talking, the sound of Eren's racing heart filled his ears, drowning everything out.

"N-No…," Eren finally breathed, once he found his shaking voice.

Their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them said a word; their breaths mixing in the warm air. Eren's eyes fluttered and his tongue felt dry in his mouth. He curled his finger under his hand and felt a little twist under his digit. Levi's finger linked around his, pulling it from his palm.

Eren gasped as Levi ran his cold fingers over his own. Their fingertips interlocked in the dark of their shadows, perfectly hidden even from them.

Finally, Eren closed his eyes. And as he did he leaned forward until he was inches from from Levi's face. Until he could feel Levi's black hair tickling the tip of his nose.

"L-Levi, I—"

Levi pressed his hand to Eren's lips, before he could finish talking. The prince exhaled and his brow furrowed like he was in some struggle.

"That's enough reading for tonight, I think," Levi whispered. "We should continue some other time."

A pleading, questioning look came into Eren's eyes. Levi gestured to the window and to the rising sun.

"I have to go," Levi replied firmly.

He pulled away and hastily got to his feet. He closed the book and sat it on the armchair. He picked up the glowing light stand, putting it back into its compact container. He looked back at the window and the warm glow from the sun. He glanced at the fireplace and went to put out the rest of the embers.

But he never once looked at Eren.

Eren was still breathless. He was still a little shaky. His heart was still racing and it was still hard to make out sounds. All he could comprehend, in such a short moment, was that Levi was gone; the warmth at his shoulder was gone.

The warmth that had been wrapped around his hand with delicate care was gone.

And in a matter of seconds, Levi was mumbling a "good bye" and a "sorry" and was disappearing into the library. Eren sat on the floor, in the same position Levi had left him in. Levi's ghosting presence left him lonely and cold.

He didn't fully understand what it meant to be intimate with someone, but he was sure that was it. They had shared the same area and breathed each other's breaths and scents. They had spent the night together with their bodies close and warm and the sensation was still lingering.

Eren mustered up enough energy to let himself fall onto the rug. He flopped easily and stared ahead at the dead, cold fireplace. He curled into a ball, listening to the last few crackles. Birds flew by the window, practically shadows against the oranges and yellows of the morning sky. A chill fell over Eren's skin and his toes miserably curled.

What had come over him? Why would he think of Levi like that? The prince had moments of kindness and he was tolerable, at best. So why did Eren feel so comfortable around him? Why did Eren want him to stay?

How could he crave the lips of the cursed prince when he had never kissed anyone before? He couldn't crave what he never experienced and yet he knew that he wanted it. In that moment, he saw Levi as something more than just a prince, but a man. A person. An individual who was human with a beating heart and red blood and emotions and feelings and everything that makes up a living creature.

Being cursed didn't make Levi any less human. And Eren wondered if Levi was realizing it too.


	10. His Cold Heart

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Note: Long chapter**

The first snowfall left Eren awestruck. He had seen snow on plenty of occasions. He had gone out with Armin and Mikasa to throw snow at Jean or cut down trees for firewood. They even went hunting in the snow a few times. But from his bedroom terrace, he saw more of it from up high.

It blanketed the castle grounds in solid white. Even the evergreens surrounding the grounds were coated in snow and the dead trees closer to the castle held snow on their thin branches. The afternoon sun made the white snow look soft and sparkly and sweet. Icicles hung from the trees and the castle, catching the sunlight as well.

Eren woke up early, just to see how beautiful the fresh snow looked in the daylight. He sighed longingly at the ethereal sight. He ran his fingers over the terrace railing, brushing away the thick snow. It left his fingers wet and numb but he could not hold back a smile.

He ran back into his room and excitedly threw on his clothes. He wrapped his red cloak around his shoulders and hurried out of the room. He walked down the stairs and stopped by the kitchen, grabbing a small basket-full of seeds. He left the kitchen and walked up to the castle's entrance and pulled the door open.

Cool air stung his face and he shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. There was a freshness to the air and he shivered, stepping out into the thick snow. It crunched under his boots and he relished in the satisfying sound it made.

He could hear branches cracking the distance. Birds chirped nearby.

Eren stopped walking and dipped his hand into the basket, grabbing a fistful of seeds. He threw them onto the snow and sat down, waiting patiently. It took a few minutes, but birds finally started to settle into the snow, picking at the scattered seeds. He sprinkled a few more seeds onto the snow. The birds jumped back before picking at them more.

It was nostalgic, feeding the birds. He couldn't count the times he had gone out with Mikasa and Armin to do the very same. He smiled at the thought and wondered what Armin and Mikasa were actually doing. He assumed fine—seeing as Levi had given them so much money. But it was still unsettling. He still wasn't for sure. He had no way to know; no way to contact him. Was he even allowed to?

And if he could write to them, how would he? He would have to dictate his words to Petra or Hanji, and as kind as they were, he was not fond of the idea. It destroyed any sense of privacy he could share with them.

Eren sighed, making a trail of seeds. The birds fluttered closer and he smiled a little. Suddenly, the birds flew away, kicking up snow. Eren gasped and watched them fly away, leaving the seed in the snow. His shoulders dropped and he pulled his basket close to his chest.

A short wind picked up, snow swirling circles around where Eren sat. He watched it, and noticed, the solid white clumps mixed in. He tilted his head and reached out, snatching the white from the air. It was cold, but still soft on his fingers. He rubbed it on the pads of his fingertips and realized it was the velvety petal of a white rose.

But where would it come from? Where could there be a rose in the middle of winter?

Eren looked around at the castle curiously. Surely not. But then again, it was Levi's castle. And nothing was ever really normal or made sense—

A black shadow caught Eren's eye. It was not against the snow on the grounds; it was lingering on a terrace on the castle. It kicked snow off the balcony as it disappeared inside, the glass doors slamming shut.

A chill set over Eren, one not caused from the weather. It was unsettling, what he saw. And he could not stop seeing the image playing over and over in his mind. That terrifying black shadow dancing in the window, hiding somewhere in the castle.

He turned away, trying to catch his breath as his heart raced. He was frozen. Terrified. Everything around him suddenly felt numb.

* * *

"You haven't said a word, Eren," Levi said over his meal. "Are you ill again?"

Eren looked up from his plate. He shook his head firmly. "No, sir. I'm fine."

Levi raised an eyebrow, disbelief all over his face. Eren half-smiled and gave a little shrug, tapping his fork against his plate.

"Eren."

"I'm fine," Eren said. "Really. Just…tired."

"Hm?"

"I woke up early," Eren replied. "That's all."

"Tch, brat."

Eren dipped his spoon into his soup and flicked it in Levi's direction. The prince's eyes shot up and he glared. Eren tried to hold back a little grin but the more he stretched his cheeks the wider his smile became. When he looked to Levi, he saw the same big smile on his face too.

"You're such a brat," Levi laughed.

"And you're not?" Eren teased back.

"Not as much as you."

Eren dared to stick his tongue out at Levi. And the prince reached over and playfully pinched him on the cheek. Levi's firm fingers felt like ice on his rosy skin and Eren gasped. He grabbed Levi's hand between his own and rubbed it gently.

"You're so cold…"

"It's a cold castle and it's winter. That's expected," Levi defended, pressing his other hand to the bridge of his nose. He shuddered, and not from the simple touch of Eren's warm hand.

"Are you alright?" Eren whispered, massaging Levi's fingers. "Do you need to go lie down for a while?"

Levi shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"He just needs his tea!"

Eren jumped, looking around until he finally leaned back. Hovering over their heads, sitting on her broom, was Hanji. She had a book open in her lap, scribbling away with a tattered quill. Her cat was draped across her shoulders, lazily sleeping, and her six rats were all curled up on the brim of her hat. Floating next to her, and stirring itself, was a cup of steaming tea.

"What the fuck Hanji?" Levi hissed. "How long have you been there?"

Hanji sat up straight, adjusting her glasses. "For a while."

"What are you doing up there…?" Eren asked cautiously, pulling his hands away from Levi's.

"Taking notes," Hanji hummed, floating lower to the ground. She tapped the cup of tea and it glided over to Levi's spot on the table, settling in front of him.

Levi picked up the cup and blew on it. "Finally."

"What are you taking notes on, Hanji?" Eren asked curiously as the cat, Moblit, stirred a little. Hanji patted him on the head.

"A few things," she replied. "For research. On spells and curses and things of that nature."

She held out her book to Eren, as if he could actually read it or make sense of her scattered handwriting. But he looked over the wild scribbles and nodded.

"That's fascinating…"

"Eren can't read," Levi said, sipping his tea. "There's no point in showing him."

"Levi!"

"Oh, you can't read?" Hanji asked, holding her book to her chest. "But you always go to the library."

Eren ruffled his own hair and hid his face in his hands, his cheeks a furious shade of red.

"I just like the smell of books! They remind me of home!" Eren shouted. "And I just like being read to, too!"

At this Hanji's eyes widened and she leaned in closer. One of the shiny black rats fell from her hat and onto Eren's lap.

"Who reads to you?" she whispered.

"I think that's enough questions," Levi heavily sighed, finishing his tea. There was suddenly more color in his face; a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and nose and lips. And his eyes looked a tad brighter too.

"Levi reads to me," Eren said, ignoring the prince.

Hanji's face lit up and she spun away on her broom, her book flying open again as she started to hastily scribble away. She swung her feet back and forth, giggling wildly to herself.

"You had to say it," Levi mumbled.

"You told her I couldn't read!"

"But she won't bother you with—"

"So Levi, you should show Eren your rose garden," Hanji interrupted. Again, Levi groaned but Eren had heard it.

"You grow roses? But…it's winter! How? I want to see!"

"It's an enchanted rose garden," Hanji hummed, mock-dreamily, just to get the most out of Levi's unhappiness of the topic. "The roses grow year round."

"Levi! Please, may I see? Will you show me?" Eren pleaded, clasping his hands together. "I haven't seen any flowers in so long…"

Which was a partial lie, he realized. He hadn't really seen any flowers; just a few petals.

Levi exhaled, exasperated by Hanji's mentioning of it and Eren's pleading. He eventually nodded.

"It's a very private garden. But…I suppose…"

Eren smiled big, excitement all over his face. He grabbed Levi's hand again, holding it tight.

"Thank you Levi! I look forward to it."

Levi shrugged as his cheeks turned red, listening to Hanji's shrill laughter as she whizzed in circles on her broom again, scribbling away in her book.

* * *

Levi insisted that he be the one to guide Eren up to the top of the castle and to the garden. Eren suggested he go alone, but Levi was firm on his answer. Especially since they had to walk through his personal wing of the castle.

Eren stayed quiet as they walked, taking in the scenery. There was minimal décor on the walls and floor; nothing like the rest of the castle. It was clean, but it still felt terribly empty. The doors were closed shut and Eren could see, along the fine wood grain, scratch marks and broken hinges.

He thought about that shadowy creature he had seen. And a slow fear started to build in his chest.

"Oi, watch your step here," Levi instructed, walking up a set of spiral stairs.

Eren looked up at him, the candle in the prince's hand casting a low glow over his tired features. _Tired_ _but_ _handsome_. The feeling was terrifying. How someone could be so beautiful but fragile and cursed and still strike fear into his heart.

"I'll be careful," Eren said, taking a step forward. "I'm not clumsy—"

He stumbled and almost fell on the second step. Levi turned to catch him by the arm, keeping Eren on his feet. Eren clung tight onto him.

"Sorry…"

"Silly brat," Levi whispered, slipping his hand down Eren's arm. He slid his hand into Eren's and gave him a little tug. "Come on."

Eren looked away, still holding Levi's hand as they walked up the stairs. He knew they were close when he felt the cold air on his nose. Levi pushed the door open and lead Eren onto the castle rooftop.

The sight was breathtaking. The moon was full and bright, casting silver light onto the snow. Everything glittered around them, like beautiful white jewels. The sky was deep blue and stars twinkled. Eren's breath formed a little cloud at his lips and he shivered, but the cold couldn't compare to the view.

He shivered, pulling his red cloak closed as much as he could with one hand; since Levi still held the other. Levi gave him a tug and they walked over to a small glass house, the windows all stained with swirling designs on them.

Levi opened the door and guided him inside.

Roses seemed to fill every corner of the small area. Eren's eyes widened and he gasped, letting go of Levi's hand and running in between the two aisles. Every rose was white; as pure as the snow outside. They had a strong aroma, fresh and light. And despite the cold weather they were still growing so beautifully in the small greenhouse.

There was only one rose bush that lacked blossoms, he saw. All of the others were in full bloom with big, heavy flowers on them. He walked over to the empty bush, examining it closely.

"I wasn't sure what to expect, but this wasn't it. It's better," Eren said. Levi shrugged.

"I suppose."

"How long have you been growing them?"

Levi looked away, his eyes turned up to the glass ceiling. "Twenty of the bushes are now in full bloom. One for every year I've been alive. And next year will make twenty-one."

Eren swallowed hard, suddenly remembering that curse. He looked at the bush without any beautiful buds or blossoms on it. It was just leaves and thorns. But hidden in the leaves there was a tiny little red mark he had overlooked.

"Do they grow with your curse? Hanji said this garden was enchanted…" Eren muttered. He could hear Levi grunt uncomfortably and hesitate.

He remained silent and Eren waited, wondering. Were the roses counting down the years he had until he could break the curse?

"You…know about my curse?"

"I know that it exists," Eren whispered. "I don't know really what it is. Hanji…Hanji and Petra just mentioned it and that it has to be broken before your twenty-first birthday. I'm sorry…"

"I don't want your fucking apology," Levi snapped, pacing between the two aisles. "That's a private matter. Well…it was, everyone fucking knows now. But yes. They're a constant reminder that I'm cursed."

Eren bit his lip, hearing the bitterness in Levi's voice. He felt guilty for bringing up the curse. He curled into his cloak, rubbing his chilly nose on the sleeve of his shirt. Silence fell over them again as Levi ran his fingers over one of the white roses. Eren watched him, wanting to fix it. He actually wanted to get Levi's mind off the curse. He wanted him to smile…

"One of the roses is red."

"What?"

Eren shuddered at Levi's sudden snappy response. Levi rushed over and sat down by him, staring at the flowerless bush. Eren swallowed hard and reached into the bush, holding the tiny bud for Levi to see. Levi held the candle close, but was careful not to burn the leaves. The candle's light glowed on the bud and through the dark leaves, a bit of red was peeking out.

Levi's lips thinned as he looked at the small bud. Eren could not tell if it was in annoyance or fear or anything. He pulled his hand away from the flower, to let Levi look at it alone, when a thorn caught his skin. He jerked away his hand in pain and felt the skin tear.

"Ow…," Eren hissed, opening his hand. Blood dripped over his palm.

"Fuck, Eren, be careful," Levi snapped, catching Eren's wrist. "These thorns are sharper than other thorns. They're fucking enchanted."

"I know that now!" Eren cried, closing his hand as blood dripped to the ground.

Levi sneered and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He coaxed Eren's hand open and wrapped the white cloth over his finger.

"You're so fucking clumsy," Levi sighed, wiping away the blood with gentle care. "How did you manage to take care of yourself?"

"Just fine, actually," Eren said, bumping his head against Levi's. It was a light little bump, hard enough to be felt but not hurt. Levi held his wrist tighter when Eren knocked their heads together, staying away from his finger to prevent any more pain to it.

Eren didn't pull away. Levi's hand slipped from his wrist and back up to his hand, holding it gently. Eren bit his lip, looking away and giving Levi another light bump with his head. Levi nudged back, a slight smile on his face.

He knew they could have stayed like that all night. For once Eren wasn't concerned with trying to kiss him. He wanted to stay as they were, their heads pressed together, inhaling each other's scent and awkwardly gazing into each other's eyes.

It was Eren who pulled away first, his nose itching. He sneezed several times and wiped his nose on the end of his sleeve. He sniffled, his eyes watering, and looked to Levi, who had a disgusted expression on his face.

"I should get you inside," Levi sighed, wiping his own face, his brow furrowed more. "I don't want you to be a snottier brat."

"I'm fine," Eren gasped, sneezing again. Levi rolled his eyes, pulling off his own fur-lined cloak. He draped it over Eren's shoulders, pulling it closed around him.

"Quiet. Let's go," Levi demanded, getting to his feet.

It never really occurred to Eren that Levi may actually be cold, walking back into the castle. He was too consumed with the feeling of the black cloak over his shoulders. The outside was black velvet and it was lined with a soft, black fur. But it was the scent that was intoxicating. It still smelled like Levi. And it still held some of his warmth.

Eren sneezed as Levi opened the door to the castle. He hurried inside, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt again.

"Fuck, Eren, you really are helpless, getting sick."

Eren groaned and threw his arms around Levi's shoulders as they walked.

"If I'm so helpless, take care of me."

Levi smirked as Eren buried his face into his dark hair. He held on to Eren's arms, keeping them pressed against his chest.

"I'm going to have to, apparently," Levi hummed. "Snotty brat."

* * *

Eren woke up early again, but he did not have the desire to run out into the snow. He stayed in bed, dreamily staring at the ceiling. Everything felt warm around him. His heart was a fluttering mess and his cheeks were already tinged pink from excitement. He was actually looking forward to seeing Levi again.

He never would have thought he would be happy to see the man who took him from his home. A part of him was still bitter. But the rest of him actually didn't mind Levi. The man wasn't half bad. Most of the time.

Eren pulled the fur cloak (the very one Levi had draped over him hours before) up around his neck, smelling the fine material. He smiled, relishing in how much it still smelled like Levi. He buried his face in the fur and his sigh turned into a moan.

He gasped, his eyes opening quickly. He had really just moaned, thinking about Levi. But it was only natural, since Levi's cloak was pressed against his face…

He sat up, threading his fingers through the long fur. Perhaps he should return it? That would be best.

_And if I go now, I can take a better look in his quarters,_ Eren thought, chewing on his lip.

Without a second thought, he jumped out of bed, dressing warmly. He picked the cloak up off his bed, folding it in his arms as he ran off. He tiptoed down the hallway, staying as quiet as possible as he passed by Hanji's and Irwin's rooms. Once he was clear, he started running again until he was across the castle and into Levi's personal area.

It was still. Everything was still and dead quiet after he walked through those doors. Cold and empty. It was nothing like his room where it was warm and welcoming and lively.

Eren walked up to the first door, and opened it, ignoring the scratches on the wood. It creaked against his weight and he peeked inside. There was nothing—absolutely nothing—inside the room. Barely a tattered rug but that was all.

He pulled the door shut and moved on to the next door. That one wouldn't even budge because of how destroyed the hinges were. The farther down the hallway Eren moved, the more he saw how beat up the rooms were; how neglected they were. This was no area for a man to live in.

At the end of the hallway, Eren pushed open the last door. He stumbled inside, not expecting it to budge so easily. He fell into the room and rubbed his head, looking up. And there, laying across the floor, was a shadow of a demon. Black, shaggy fur over large, wolf-like shoulders. The creature's ear twitched and its tail flopped at the noise but it never woke up. Eren recognized it, almost immediately, as the thing he saw that day in the forest. The monster that drove him off the road. And it was the thing he saw in the window only the day before.

It was the only clean, cared for room on the hallway too. There were paintings on the wall and the bed was neatly made. There were even flowers in a vase and the fire was dying, recently used.

It was Levi's room; his actual room. And Eren was sure of it. Which meant…

He gasped, sitting up quickly and knocking into a nearby table. He was too terrified to hear the vase rattle around. He was too stunned to stop the vase and table from falling over. Glass shattered, spilling water. Wood splintered on the floor.

The demon dog's head shot up and it growled, smelling the air. Eren's breathing grew ragged as he watched it.

"L-Levi…?" Eren whispered. The creature's ears perked up and it growled again. Eren got to his feet, dropping the cloak as he backed away. The creature—no, Levi—turned its head to stare at him.

Eren froze, his body numb. He could barely breathe. He wanted to cry, his heart racing viciously in his chest.

Levi snarled at him and Eren knew that Levi wasn't in control. He knew that whatever that curse was, it turned Levi into the monster before him.

Without thinking, Eren turned and ran as fast as he could. He slammed the door behind him, hoping that the nightmare would just go away. It would have to go away. He couldn't see it. And that was a rule; if he couldn't see it, it didn't exist and he could—

The door burst open, shards of wood going everywhere. Eren could hear it but he never looked back. He could hear the giant paws getting closer and louder and if he looked he was sure he would die.

He ran through the last set of doors, slamming them shut as well. He never stopped running, however. He ran right into his own side of the castle, screaming at the top of his lungs as those doors behind him were shattered too.

"IRWIN! HANJI! MIKE! PETRA!"

He slapped each door he ran up to, trying to make as much noise as possible. But when Levi ran around the corner, slipping and slamming into the wall, he was sure someone would wake up. He had stopped running, banging on Irwin's door as hard as he could, still yelling as loud as he could.

Eventually, the door opened and a sleepy Irwin appeared. Eren pushed passed him, falling on to the floor as Levi slid by in an attempt to attack him. That shook Irwin awake. He slammed the door, running to his bed and pulling his sword from under it.

Eren stayed on the floor, catching his breath and still shaking. Tears streaked down his cheeks. Uncontrollable tears of fear and terror. He watched Irwin throw the door open and step out into the hallway.

Eren screamed, covering his ears, when he heard Levi's vicious snarls. He jumped to his feet, running to the doorway. Through his wet lashes, vision blurred from the tears, he made out the scene before him.

"Please, Irwin, don't hurt him!" Eren shouted. "I'm sorry, Levi! I'm so sorry! But please Irwin, don't—"

Levi snapped at him and Eren fell back, barely out of reach. There was more commotion, as Levi lunged at Irwin. And even more commotion when the other doors on the hallway opened. Eren heard the light buzzing of wings and a second later, he could see blue fairy dust.

The snarling stopped and something big dropped to the ground. He crawled to the doorway, holding his sore arm, and looked at the collapsed demon Levi lying on the rug. Petra was breathing hard, a bag of something in her hand. Hanji and Mike were both leaning against the wall. Irwin still held his sword, a scratch on his arm.

They all turned to Eren, absolute terror and regret in their eyes. All Eren could do was start to cry, guilt swelling in his stomach.

* * *

Levi lived, Eren found out. It had only been a simple sleeping dust Petra used on him. And by the time the sun set, she explained, the effects of his curse would wear off and he would return to "normal". The dust would also wear off, allowing him to wake up.

With that still on his mind, Eren tended to Irwin's arm. He had offered to stitch the wound, using proper medical care, and dress it afterwards. It was in the evening when Eren insisted he take another look at it, just to apply fresh bandages.

He managed to drag Irwin to one of the parlor rooms, a bowl of hot water on the table alongside new bandages. Eren dabbed the stitched wound with the water, cleaning it again. The water turned a faint pink from the man's blood every time Eren dipped the rag into the bowl. Irwin breathed hard, holding in any pained cries.

Eren wiped his eyes. "Thank you again…"

"Hm?"

"For saving me," Eren said. "Without you…I…I know I would have…"

Irwin smiled gently, patting Eren on the leg. "You don't have to keep telling me."

"I-I know. But you still…," Eren bit his lip, tying the fresh bandage around Iriwn's muscled arm. He paused, his hands shaking, and Irwin pressed his finger under Eren's chin. He turned Eren's face up.

"Eren, it's fine."

Eren shuddered all over. He looked away, Irwin's hand still holding his face up. He didn't want to look up at him; he didn't want Irwin to see the color on his cheeks. He was embarrassed and snotty and it was an ugly combination.

There were voices outside the door and Irwin quickly dropped his hand. Levi walked through the opened door, Petra right behind him with a worried look on her face.

"Levi, don't—"

"What the fuck, Eren!?" Levi shouted.

Eren jumped back, still holding the tourniquet in his hands as if he could hide behind it. He pressed up against the back of the sofa, unable to run anywhere.

"W-What, Levi?"

"Why the fuck would you do that? Why the fuck would you come into my personal quarters without my fucking permission? After I told you not to go up there?"

"I…I…I was returning the cloak," Eren muttered. "I wanted to see you…"

"You couldn't have fucking waited until I woke up?! Until I wasn't a fucking monster?"

Eren flinched. He had been able to withstand Levi's outbursts and even sass him back. He could brush it off or even laugh at him. But now he was too scared to even look up at him. Now the prince's harsh voice truly frightened him.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry! That's all you have to fucking say, brat?" Levi shouted, knocking a vase off the table with an angry slap. Eren flinched again, this time leaning against Irwin for protection. Even Petra seemed scared.

"Levi," Irwin sighed, "Please."

"You know what, that's fucking fine," Levi said, catching Eren's frightened green eyes again. "Just stay here, Eren. Stay here with him and let him protect you from me. I should have known better than to think you would be any different. You're just like any other peasant I've come across."

"Levi…," Eren whined.

"Shut up, brat!" Levi snapped, still loud. "Just…stay out of my sight. But make yourself useful, you little shit. Clean up this fucking castle. It looks like shit."

"You…you want me to clean the castle?" Eren asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Clean the fucking castle and do the fucking laundry, too. You're not going to be a little freeloader. Everyone does something productive around here."

"F-Fine…," Eren sighed. "I'll be your little cleaning slave."

**Note: This marks the end of the "Beauty and the Beast" saga. BUT, mini chapter next and a new fairytale coming up~ **


	11. Excalibur

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Note: Super duper short mini chapter before the next fairytale starts. Sorry for the tiny update but holidays! - But I wanted to get this one posted. Expect some sexual frustrations in the chapters courtesy of Levi and Irwin 3 **

It did not take long at all for Mikasa to plot her revenge against the fallen prince of Kingdom Maria. The very prince who bought her brother in exchange for goods. Yes, the "generous" man left Carla Jaeger with medicine and money. And yes, it was proving to be immensely helpful. However, it left Mikasa with a bitter taste that could only be satisfied with the blood of the demon prince on a blade.

So she put her plan into action. Leaving Carla in Armin's care, she ventured out to the neighboring kingdom of Rose. And she managed to not go alone. The barmaid she worked with, Ymir, travelled with her, claiming that the small town of Shiganshina was too boring.

Together, they ventured through forests and fields until they reached Rose Kingdom its capital of Trost.

It was there that Mikasa sought out the king, himself. And she demanded that she be allowed to join his army. Pixis, however, was uncertain. How could he allow such a young individual into his army? Without proper training at that. But Mikasa was prepared to fight for her position.

"I need to join. Your army is renowned to be the greatest. I have to get stronger, sir," Mikasa declared.

She had his ear, at least, and the king listened.

"It is my goal to kill the creature that kidnapped my brother from me," Mikasa said. "And every second wasted, is one more where he could be in pain and suffering."

So the king budged, touched by her story, and allowed her and Ymir to join his training squad. But it was not enough for Mikasa. She needed to be promoted, and quickly.

"I'm going to search for the legendary sword," Mikasa said one evening. "And when I return with it, the king will see that I'm strong enough to be in his royal guard and train with the strongest."

The king overheard her and approached her curiously. "Mikasa, many men have tried to pull the legendary sword from the stone. But none have succeeded."

Ymir laughed. "Your highness, that's because they're men."

Pixis laughed, amused and nodded. He patted the girls on their shoulders. "I have complete faith in both of you."

So Mikasa travelled with Ymir, out into the woods between Rose and Maria, in search of the legendary sword. However, they became lost but not despondent. They only searched harder, only to find a witch instead of the sword.

"What are you looking for?" the blonde witch asked.

"I seek the legendary sword," Mikasa announced.

So the witch, without asking anymore questions, lead Mikasa and Ymir to the sword that was stuck in the enchanted stone.

"This sword," the witch, Annie, said, "will only be released to the one it feels is truly worthy of possessing it."

Without hesitation, without taking a breath or even bracing herself, Mikasa reached for the hilt of the sword. And as Annie said, it slid right out of the stone with ease. She stumbled back, just from the weight of the sword—never shocked that it was released—and held it out to admire her work.

"My next mission," Mikasa said, "is the death of the prince of Maria."

**Edit: Someone caught a typo I made and I wanted to say thank you :3 So thank you guest! **


	12. Wash the Windows, Clean the Castle

_Once upon a time, a man married a woman. However, he fell ill and died soon after, leaving his daughter with his new wife and stepdaughters. Jealous of the beautiful girl's appearance and kindness, the stepmother put her to work, cleaning the castle and treating her as a slave. One day however, the prince of the kingdom announced he would be having a ball to find his new wife. Thrilled, the stepmother dressed up her daughters and left the poor girl at home. Wishing on a star, that she could go to the ball, the beautiful girl was greeted by a fairy who granted her wish. She was rushed to the ball where she danced and danced with the prince. But she was warned, that when the clock struck midnight, the spell would wear off._

_This is not that story. _

* * *

The feeling was awful. Absolutely awful.

Eren felt lonelier than he had been in weeks. He still couldn't understand why Levi was so upset and over that simple secret. It was bound to come out at some point. It was only a matter of time. So why was he so upset?

Eren wanted to ask him personally. He wanted to know just why Levi was being more awful than usual. However, Eren was still terrified. The thought of getting anywhere close to Levi frightened him. And it had nothing to do with the curse itself. Eren feared of Levi's temper. Of him yelling and getting angry, of him accidentally doing something he would regret.

So Eren stayed quiet and reluctantly accepted his position as the new castle maid.

**Day 1.**

Eren became acquainted with the cleaning closet. It was Petra's duty to show him to the small room. And after all the apologies, she managed to carry on the conversation properly.

"Rags and mops and brooms and buckets…," she sighed, handing Eren a few rags, stuffed inside a bucket. "Oh Eren…"

"Petra, it's really alright," Eren said. "I'm alright."

"But it's still unfair. Levi shouldn't do this to you."

Eren shrugged to hide the flinch at the sound of Levi's name. He pulled a rag from the bucket Petra had handed him.

"Where do I get water for this?"

The look on Petra's face became even sadder than before.

**Day 2.**

Eren was given instructions from Mike. He was to start with the first floor of the castle, move to the second once finished and then the third. Which certainly wasn't hard.

"Levi said he wants the floors scrubbed. In all the rooms. The shelves emptied, cleaned and put back in order. And to wash the windows."

"There are a lot of windows," Eren said, dragging around the bucket of water he had filled. Mike shrugged.

"Those are his orders," he replied.

Eren rolled his eyes and dipped a rag into the water.

"Fine. I'll take care of it."

**Day 3. **

Eren cleaned the first floor's floors. He scrubbed, on his hands and knees, the entire night and well into the morning, making sure the marble and wood shined. There was much more than what he had expected. But he was determined to get through the first floor at least. It was his main goal of the evening.

**Day 4.**

Eren started cleaning the actual windows on the first floor. And the moment he finished, he hauled his heavy bucket of water up the stairs to clean the second floor. It sloshed all over the carpet, not that he cared much since it would dry just fine.

He cleaned the windows and the floors that weren't covered in carpet.

Halfway through his day, Irwin snuck up onto the second floor, purely to give him a few slices of banana nut bread, baked by Petra. Eren took it without complaining and curled onto a divan for a break.

"Thanks," Eren sighed, wiping his hair from his face.

"It's not that big of a deal. I figured you could use a little energy."

Eren smiled, to show his gratitude again, and bit into the fresh bread. He sighed. "It's still warm. It's so good."

He happily hummed, taking another bite of the bread as Irwin sat down by his feet on the divan. Irwin hung his head a little.

"Have you seen Levi?"

The question caught Eren off-guard. He swallowed the piece of bread in his mouth, the name making him shudder. He slowly shook his head.

"No…I haven't…Have you?"

"Of course."

"Did he…ever…," Eren bit his lip. Why would Levi ask about him? Levi had no reason to. He had no reason to care.

"He hasn't said anything to anyone," Irwin replied. Eren looked up at him and sat up straight. He held the bread close to his chest, leaning forward to better hear Irwin.

"Why was he so upset about me knowing?" Eren asked softly. "About his curse? When everyone in this fucking castle knows?"

A rather thoughtful look came over Irwin's face. He rubbed his chin with his hand as he thought about the answer. Eren scooted a little closer, desperately awaiting his response. He needed to know. He needed some type of closure. Why was he being punished?

"I think—and I'm not for certain—it was something he wanted to tell you himself. Of course, being around all of us you were bound to find out on your own. But I think because you acknowledged it before he was ready for you to know upset him."

"But that doesn't explain why I'm cleaning this fucking castle!—"

Irwin turned, leaning in to face Eren. Eren gasped, suddenly distracted by the now shorter distance between him and Irwin.

"I…I…I…," Eren mumbled.

"I believe Levi fears you," Irwin said. "Well, he fears his feelings for you. So in order to prevent them from flourishing, he's trying to distance himself from you. By any possible way."

"Oh…," Eren breathed. He looked back up again, catching Irwin's gaze. He blushed from the pure intensity of the man's blue eyes. "But…"

Eren gasped as Irwin placed a hand under his chin, preventing him from looking away again. His lips quivered and the moment Irwin moved in closer, Eren quickly bit them nervously. Irwin pressed his head against Eren's and Eren was sure he would faint from the close proximity. He swallowed hard, his hands shaking as he tried to hold on to the slices of bread he had been given.

"But?"

"B-But..I…I should clean," Eren said breathlessly. "Before…I get too tired…"

Irwin smirked and dropped his hand, patting Eren on the knee.

"I won't keep you then," he said, getting to his feet. With a smile, he ruffled Eren's hair and started to walk away. "I'll see you later."

"Uh huh…," Eren nodded, his hands still trying to clasp the bread in his lap. He waited for Irwin to leave the room before exhaling deeply, his body feeling completely numb.

**Day 5.**

Eren saved the library for last on the second floor, wanting to enjoy his time cleaning the bookshelves and fireplace (as much as he could enjoy himself, he was still doing meaningless chores). He found stacks of books set out over the table and chairs; the places he used to sit with Levi for hours on end. He sighed, sitting in one of the armchairs and picking up a book.

He flipped through it, looking at the drawn pictures. They weren't spell books, that he was sure of. He could vaguely make out a few words and they weren't spells or too foreign.

He truly did miss his reading nights with Levi. Sharing those intimate moments in the early hours of the morning before rushing off to go to sleep. It suddenly started to make sense why Levi would hurry away before dawn. Because that curse struck every morning, as the sun rose.

Eren slid back, holding the book to his chest. He blankly stared ahead, not looking at anything in particular. Not the dirty table or window or even the ashy fireplace. How was it possible to even miss Levi? He knew he should give up on the prince. It was pointless.

The door to the library opened and closed. It snapped Eren from his daze and he sat up straight, closing his eyes. The footsteps were light and airy, a little sporadic. He quickly settled back down, relieved at the light echoing, opposed to the heavy, deliberate steps Irwin would take.

"Eren?"

He looked around and saw Petra walking up to him, her wings flat and leaving a thin trail of dust behind her.

"I just cleaned the floors!" Eren teased, gesturing to the sparkling fairy dust.

Petra gasped and slapped his arm playfully once she was close enough. Eren stuck his tongue out at her.

"I thought you were in here suffering," she said, sitting on the edge of the table. "You're fine."

"Did you bring me a snack?" Eren asked, eyeing the plate she had in her hand. Petra smiled and offered it to him.

"Sandwich today."

Eren happily took the plate from her and snuggled back into the chair.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. How's the cleaning going?"

Eren shrugged as he chewed. "Fine, I guess. This is the last room on this floor," he said through full, puffed cheeks.

"Don't chew while you talk. You'll get food everywhere," Petra sighed, placing a napkin on his lap. Eren picked it up to wipe his mouth.

"You're like my sister."

"Is that an awful thing?"

"Not…as much as it sounds. It's nice. I never thought I would really miss her this much. Or Armin."

"Have you considered writing them? Or…well…talking and having one of us write the letter for you?"

"What? No!" Eren cried. "Then it's not private!"

"How about I teach you? Or get Hanji to then?"

"Oh…," Eren considered, "that's actually not a bad idea…"

**Day 6.**

Eren finally finished the third floor of the castle. He triumphantly threw his mop down, flopping on to the bed. He even cleaned Levi's room (the prince wasn't in there of course). He stretched out on the bed, pleased with his work. Closing his eyes, he decided a short nap would do him some good.

He fell asleep briefly before hearing the door to the room open. Followed by a low chuckle. Eren opened his heavy eyes, meeting a pair of bright blues.

He quickly sat up, trying to shake off the light feeling of lingering sleep. Irwin laughed, leaning against the bedpost.

"Sorry," Eren said. "I just…I…finished and I fell asleep…"

"It's alright," Irwin replied."I only came in here to change shirts."

Eren's eyes widened at his comment. Raising an eyebrow he glanced over at Irwin. The man held a different shirt in his hands but had yet to remove his current one. Looking away, Eren nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…yeah that's good," Eren muttered. "There's no point in wearing a dirty a shirt all day…"

_Flop_.

The sight of Irwin's discarded shirt on the bed quickly caught his attention. Eren dared to gawk at Irwin pull on his fresh shirt, a rosy color coming to his ears and cheeks. Gasping in shock at his own boldness, Eren turned away again.

"Fuck…"

"Hm?" Irwin hummed, scooping up his dirty shirt.

"N-Nothing," Eren quickly replied.

Irwin shrugged and walked across the room, to put away his shirt. Eren raised his eyes again, catching a better glimpse of the royal guard. Broad shoulders and muscular arms were the only things to register in that quick moment.

"Are you alright? Your face is all red."

Eren hadn't noticed that Irwin was staring back at him. Eren shook his head.

"I'm fine," Eren nervously breathed. He started to fidget as Irwin walked back over to the bed. And he thought he would faint when Irwin actually sat down by him.

Irwin pressed a firm hand to Eren's head, moving it down to cup his cheek.

"You feel warm."

"I…I'm okay," Eren shuddered. "Really."

"Are you sure?" Irwin asked, slipping his hand into Eren's hair. He took a gentle grip in the brown locks, resting his other hand dangerously high on Eren's thigh.

Eren immediately gasped, squirming in Irwin's hands. His cheeks were on fire by now and his heart was pounding in his head. Irwin was too close. And the feeling was making Eren woozy.

Irwin tilted Eren's head back, using his messy hair as leverage. He lowered his head and Eren closed his eyes out of nervous fear, still shaking all over as his heart raced. Irwin's lips brushed against his; not enough to be a real kiss but Eren still caught his scent.

"You should take it easy and get some rest," Irwin whispered. "You can't end up getting sick again."

Eren nodded. Irwin let his hands fall away, pushing himself off the bed. He let Eren crumple into a shivering heap on the pillows.

"Good then," Irwin said. "I'm sure Levi won't mind if you retire early then."

* * *

After escaping Irwin, Eren actually took the man's advice and made his way to go lie down for a bit. He really was tired, having cleaned the entire castle. He dragged the mop, bucket and washrags down stairs and to the storage closet by the kitchen. He noticed, outside, that it was still dark. So he knew somewhere Levi was still up, lurking around the cold castle.

So he knew he had to be cautious, so he wouldn't run into—

"But Levi!"

The voice boomed from one of the parlor rooms. Eren was halfway up the stairs when he heard the unfamiliar voice. He paused, straining to listen.

There was a muffled reply, probably from Levi. The door to one of parlors opened, Levi appearing first. He looked annoyed (no, he always looked annoyed) while the man behind him appeared rather frazzled.

"Levi, you just turned twenty. It's time for you to get out of the castle. Come to my ball. Pixis will also be there, and as royalty it is your duty—"

"I don't have a duty as a royal to show up to your shitty ball, Dawk," Levi hissed, turning around to face the man. "I'm fine staying exactly where I am."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Dawk frantically shouted back.

"Levi…"

Levi had his mouth hanging open, his retort coming. But at the sound of Eren's voice he stopped and turned. Wrinkling his nose, Levi stood up straight, adjusting his shirt even.

"What?" Levi snapped.

"There's going to be a ball?" Eren said. "You should go. There's no point in just…staying here all the time. Like he said. Go to it. Have fun. You may as well."

Levi's eyes narrowed.

"This kid speaks such truth, Levi," Dawk said. "Please reconsider and come. You could bring him along too."

"Tch. He's a simple servant. He has no place at a fucking ball," Levi said, pulling away from Dawk and walking toward the stairs. "However…if you're so interested, take him with you for a while. If I'm going to go to this ball, the ballroom should be sufficiently cleaned. And this shitty brat here knows exactly how to clean."

Eren clenched his fists, storming down the stairs.

"Now just wait!" Eren shouted, pointing an angry finger in Levi's direction. "You can't force me to clean someone else's castle! That's not fucking fair at all! I cleaned yours! I deserve a fucking break!"

Levi slapped Eren's hand from his face. Eren angrily held his own hand, rubbing his red fingers and pressing them protectively to his chest. The hit was harder than he expected. And from the sudden worried look in Levi's eyes, harder than intended too.

"A-Are you alright?" Levi mumbled. "I didn't mean…to…"

"I'm fine," Eren quickly replied, not wanting to listen to the apology. "It doesn't hurt that much." Eren pulled further away from Levi, looking back at Dawk with a slight smile. "I don't mind helping to clean your ballroom. I guess…it would be nice to _finally_ get out of here for a while."

** Notes: The holidays were looooooong but I'm back! :3 Going to start updating regularly again! I also had a question about the kingdoms. Levi is over Maria. I realize that I originally had him over Rose but I changed it. I will definitely go back and actually change it in the story (instead of making a note about it x3 ) AND I PROMISE THE ERERI WILL COME I AM JUST LEADING UP TO IT **


	13. Home Is Where His Prince Is

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Note: This was written and edited in a single sitting. So if there are mistakes, feel free to let me know, please. ^ Eren returns to Levi's castle in the next chapter 3 **

Of the three kingdoms, Eren never once thought he would ever get the chance to see Sina. It was the richest of the three kingdoms, heavily guarded and, from the stories, the most beautiful too. And Eren definitely never thought he would be escorted there, along with the king of the realm himself.

Nile Dawk, the king of Sina, was quiet. But his expression spoke for him. He watched Eren like the boy was a thief. And Eren was well aware of his judgmental gaze. It was dodgy and fast; the king was nervous.

Eren was too tired to really care. He kept dozing off, but with each bump he would shake awake. And every time he grunted, Dawk would jerk his head up to watch him. Eren rolled his eyes and curled into his seat, trying to rest a little before arriving at the city.

* * *

It was still dark when Eren awoke to see the tall buildings of the city of Stohess around him. He quickly rubbed his eyes and peered out the carriage window. His eyes widened as dark shadows passed by, but he could still make out the buildings' designs.

He sighed at the beautiful architecture. The towers were nothing compared to the small cottages of Shiganshina. The buildings of Stohess were brick and mortar instead of wood and straw. The roads were stoned pavement, instead of gravel and dirt. Decorative oil lamps hung from the buildings, instead of flaming posts.

"It's amazing," Eren said. Dawk jumped at his soft voice.

"W-What?"

"I said it's amazing," Eren repeated. "This. Everything. Your kingdom."

"Yes, thank you."

Eren looked away from Dawk and back to the city. He liked admiring the passing buildings more than trying to talk with the king. So he was very sad when the carriage turned to travel up a slight hill, away from the buildings, and come up to a grand castle.

It was nothing like Levi's castle. Dawk's castle was white, the tall steeples blue (at least they looked blue to Eren in the night and through the thin layer of snow). There were no looming gargoyles, like Levi's castle. No dead trees. No rose garden.

Dawk's castle was a standard castle. The type Eren had seen pictures of in storybooks. The type Armin had read about. It was beautiful, of course. A standard definition of beauty. But it wasn't flawed, like Levi's castle.

Its perfection made it ugly and plain. And Eren realized he was already missing Levi's home.

The carriage stopped and the door opened as the footman appeared. He held the door for Dawk to exit and Eren followed quickly after him. Eren still tried to find some beauty in the castle. In its marble white steps and lazuli doors.

Inside it was just as perfect.

They were greeted by a group of servants, all of them already dressed for bed.

"This boy was sent by Levi," Dawk announced. "He'll be helping make preparations for the ball. Find somewhere for him to rest for tonight."

The servants bowed and said their yes sir's as Dawk walked away. Eren stood in the hallway, assuming he wasn't supposed to follow him.

"Boy, this way."

Eren didn't respond immediately to "boy" as his name. When he realized the butler was talking to him, he stood attentive. The butler made a face, his curly moustache snaking around on his upper lip. Turning his nose up, the man marched and Eren followed, the other servants walking with him.

"This place is very beautiful," Eren said with a smile. One of the maids seemed to hiss at his remark.

"Well, yes it is. Everything here is made from the finest material," the butler bragged. "So I would advise you not to touch any of it. Or get any other ideas."

Eren caught his disgusted undertone. Apparently he looked more like a thief than he realized.

The butler took him to the servant's quarters. It was plain, just a few rooms with cots placed in them. Each room had a closet, filled with work clothes. Eren could only assume these rooms were for the lower workers; the butler probably had something nice and a few of the maids probably did too.

Eren didn't argue. He walked into the small room, telling the butler "thank you" and keeping as much bitterness from his voice as possible. He flopped onto the hard cot and pulled the blanket around his shoulders.

The room wasn't any better than the dungeon Levi had thrown him in. But at least the dungeon was in Levi's castle.

Again, the thought of Levi's castle crossed Eren's mind. It was all he could think about. That stupid castle. With its dark steeples and dark exterior and grey eyes and pale skin and awful attitude.

No, that wasn't right. He didn't miss Levi at all. Eren missed the castle. Because he was in a different castle so it was only natural for him to miss the castle he was used to. Not the castle owner. Not the prince. Because missing Levi was silly.

Eren curled into a little ball, keeping the blanket wrapped tight around his body. He thought about his bed; his own warm bed. And his usual warm room. He missed it and he realized that he wasn't thinking of his belongings in Shiganshina. When he thought of his bed and his room, his mind fluttered right back to the castle.

Surely, he didn't consider that to be his home now. It was just something temporary.

He thought.

* * *

Eren woke up early the next morning, drawn from sleep by the commotion in the hallway. He dressed and washed up, meeting with the other maids and servants as they jumped in a line. Eren followed them, taking his spot at the back.

The butler from the previous night met with them, giving everyone a bit of a pep talk before sending them off on their daily duties. Eren stood behind, waiting for his instructions. With the same look of disgust on his face, the butler approached Eren.

"Follow me. I will show you to the cleaning closet as well as the ballroom. And try not to touch anything."

And by touch, the man meant steal.

He walked, gesturing for Eren to follow. And Eren did follow, though he was still wondering just why everyone thought he was a thief.

The butler showed Eren the utility closet (one very similar to the one Levi owned) and then to the grand ballroom. Eren was astounded by its size. It was nearly twice as large as the one in Levi's castle, with an even bigger chandelier hanging overhead. There was no design on the marble floor, though there was a large set of glass doors at the back, leading to a terrace.

The butler left Eren to his cleaning duties soon after. Eren was thankful that the man was gone. He could actually work in peace.

He filled a bucket of water and grabbed a mop. He started at the back of the room, washing the floor and making sure it was spotless. He didn't even leave streaks. He didn't want to have to do his job twice, after all.

While at the back, he peered through the glass doors. Beyond the terrace he could see a courtyard. It was covered in melting snow but he knew it must be beautiful. Sighing, Eren kept cleaning, reaching every side of the room.

He made the floor sparkle.

He was almost finished when he heard soft laughter and the clicking of heels. He turned to see a woman, one not much older than himself, prancing toward him. Eren paused with his mop to stand up straight and acknowledge her.

Eren may be illiterate, but he certainly knew the woman had some sort of status, judging by her clothes and the smirk on her face.

"New cleaning boy?" she sang, looking him over.

"Temporarily employed, miss," Eren said firmly, trying his best to sound professional. The girl flipped back her short, honey blonde hair.

"Oh, so what is our castle not good enough for you?" she went on. "Is that why you're temporary help?"

"N-No ma'am! The castle is beautiful. I just work for—"

"You had better keep your filthy, peasant paws off our valuables!"

"Why the hell is everyone assuming I want your fucking stuff?! I don't!"

Perhaps it was the tone of his voice. Or maybe it was the sloshing of water. Or maybe it was even when he waved his hand around, perhaps too fast for the girl's taste. But she screamed, as if under attack, and kept screaming until footsteps were heard.

Dawk appeared first, followed by the butler. He ran up to them, grabbing the girl as crocodile tears rolled down her face.

"What happened, Hitch?" he cried, shaking her a little. "What did this peasant boy do?"

The girl, Hitch, kept up the act.

"He was just awful! I tried being nice to him to welcome him here and he just…AHH! He was yelling and throwing a fit and threatening me!"

Dawk raised his eyes to Eren viciously.

"How dare you?!"

"I didn't do shit!"

"My dress! My dress, look at it!" Hitch whined, holding up the ends of her dress, showing the splotches of splashed water to Dawk. "He ruined it, uncle, it's RUINED."

Eren gripped his mop tighter. He wanted to whack Hitch over the head with it, but he was sure that would cause even more trouble.

"Sir. I had no reason to ruin her dress," Eren said, as calmly as he could. "She instigated—"

"My niece would never!" Dawk shouted, still coddling the girl. He turned to his butler. "See that this…thing has a carriage as soon as possible. This was an awful idea of Levi's. He can have back his lapdog."

Eren took a deep breath, shoving the mop into the bucket and splashing as much water as he could. Hitch squealed as more dirty water stained her dress. Eren didn't bother to acknowledge her this time. He had a floor to finish cleaning.

* * *

As soon as he had finished, Eren cleaned his equipment and went to put it away. He did it all with a firm, angry face that kept everyone far away. It was better this was, that was certain. He didn't want to be anywhere near anyone. Especially the people of the Sina castle.

He threw the mop into the corner with the other mops and brooms. And as he threw down the bucket, a sudden movement on the shelf caught his eye. He gasped as a frog jumped from the shelf, latching on to his shirt.

"What the hell!?"

"Shh!" The frog cried.

Eren stared down at the frog as it croaked, its neck bulging above the small cravat it wore.

"Did you just…?"

"Yes."

Eren's eyes widened. The frog croaked again.

"You have to help me. I'm a prince. A real prince. Sort of. And to turn back into a human I have to kiss a princess. A real princess. And the princess here is crazy and a brat and—"

The frog's desperate words started to run together. He bit his long tongue, crying out in pain and croaking again. This time, he knocked himself right off Eren's shirt and onto the floor.

Eren tried not to laugh. He bent down and scooped the frog up.

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine…"

"Why don't you just leave? Through a window?"

"The city is too big," the frog prince said, rubbing his head. "I fear I would get lost."

Eren adjusted the frog's little cravat with a smile. "That makes sense. I don't mind taking you home with me. Just know that the prince I live with is a total asshole. But he's better than a bratty princess."

"Anything is fine."

"I'm Eren, by the way."

"Ah, Eren, you are now officially under the royal service of Prince Auruo Bossard, and it is an honor—"

The frog prince bit his tongue once again, Eren dropping him in shock.

* * *

With Auruo carefully tucked into his pocket, Eren made his way down to the servants' quarters to retrieve the rest of his belongings. Not that there were that many; just his regular clothes. He was thankful to get out of the horrendous cleaning uniform he had to wear.

After he changed, Auruo climbed back into his pocket and Eren happily found his way back to the front of the castle, without the help of Dawk or the butler. And to his despair, waiting at the front door, was Hitch.

And in a new dress, of course.

"Your highness," Eren greeted with a mocking bow. Hitch giggled, obviously pleased.

"I got you kicked out pretty fast. That's a new record," she hummed.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Eren angrily asked.

"Nothing," Hitch replied. "I just knew I could get away with it."

"Seriously? It's a game to you? You know, some people probably come to work here and actually need a job. And you get them fired for kicks?"

"What's it to me? I don't care, it's not my problem that they can't handle it," she said with a shrug.

Eren felt disgusted. Truly disgusted. He could see why Auruo didn't want to kiss her.

"You're just a spoiled bitch," Eren snapped, pushing on the door.

"How dare you, you peasant?!" Hitch cried, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Call me whatever the fuck you want," Eren said. "I never have to see you again."

"That's what you think!" Hitch screamed as he walked down the stairs. "I never forget a face! I'll find you again, peasant!"

Eren ignored her, opening the door to the coach himself. "To Kingdom Maria. Levi's castle."

_Because that's home_, Eren thought.


End file.
